Enredados -Love On The Road- (Delena)
by Angelito97-Delena
Summary: Damon, junto a Enzo y a Alaric se pasan la vida en la carretera, pero esta vez, se equivoca de movimiento, y coincide con la persona equivocada. Elena, ha vivido encerrada siempre, y ve la oportunidad de ser libre, tal vez no fue lo mejor, pero su corazón lo dictó. Ambos enredados en esa locura, si uno fallaba el otro caía, ¿Qué podían hacer?D: AU. Todos Humanos. Personajes: CW-TVD
1. Mi Príncipe

**Título**_**:**_Enredados "Love On The Road"

**Autor**_**:**_Angelito97-Delena

**Rating****:**+18

**Pairings**: Damon & Elena (y alguna más)

**Sinopsis**:Damon Salvatore, junto a Enzo y a Alaric se pasan la vida en la carretera, buscando aventuras y peligros por allí por donde pasan, pero esta vez, Damon se equivoca de lugar, de momento y de día, decide adentrarse en la casa equivocada, y coincide con la persona equivocada. Elena, vive encerrada bajo cuatro paredes, y ve la oportunidad de vivir su propio cuento de hadas, tal vez no fue el movimiento adecuada, pero su corazón lo dictó de esa forma. Damon ahora tenía que hacerse cargo de una loca, y Elena cargar con su propia estupidez. Estaban enredados en esa locura, y si uno fallaba el otro caía. ¿Qué podían hacer?

**Advertencias**: Universo Alternativo

**Disclamer**: Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW.

* * *

_**Prólogo:**_

_"Todo está por descubrirse. Pensar que lo conocemos todo es un cuento"_

_Eduardo Chillida_

La belleza puede estar en cualquier lugar, solo hay que saber donde mirar y especialmente, en descubrir la esencia de esa belleza, porque, ¿qué es exactamente la belleza? No hay palabras para describir que es bello y que no lo es, para alguien la belleza está en una chica o por su contraria en uno chico, en una sonrisa, en un sobresaliente, en un simple aprobado, o tal vez en una tarde de cine, una tarde de risas, o una noche de amor, pero, ¿por qué no pensamos en algo más simple? La belleza para nuestra protagonista, para esa chica con una sonrisa especial, para esa chica de ojos chocolate, y cabello castaño, la belleza está en esa ventana, en esa pequeña ventana que tiene en el sótano, donde puede ver cada mañana los rayos de sol, donde puede escuchar el mundo exterior, para esa muchacha la belleza está en poder sentir el aire en su rostro, los pajarillos a su alrededor: poder salir; hay está su belleza, en la libertad.

Elena Gilbert era una adolescente como otra cualquiera en los aspectos físicos, tenía diecisiete años, acababa de terminar su último curso con las mejores notas, escribía y leía, y principalmente soñaba despierta en cada momento, pero ¿dónde están las diferencias? Muy fácil, ella no tenía los problemas de una adolescente, ella no se peleaba con sus amigas, ni buscaba novios ni rollos por el estilo, ella no llegaba tarde a su casa, no discutía con sus padres, ni bebía, ni se drogaba ni mucho menos se acostaba con ninguno, ¿por qué? Porque no podía ni siquiera intentarlo, estaba encerrada, literalmente en su casa, en ese sótano donde se le permitía soñar despierta con una realidad paralela, donde ella era la princesa de cuento, donde un príncipe con su descapotable venía a rescatarla de su prisión, Elena, llevaba sus diecisiete años encerrada entre esas cuatro paredes, no tenía contacto con el mundo real, solo con sus padres, ¿por qué? Porque el mundo era peligroso, según sus padres, ella al igual que todas las chicas y chicos del mundo, debían estudiar y vivir en sus sótanos, pero Elena no se creía todo eso, hacía muchos años que no se creía nada de eso, pero ¿quién era ella para cuestionar a sus padres? Nadie.

Nada, no era nada, solo una cría que no conocía mundo, una niña inocente que no sobreviviría ni un día en el exterior, pero ¿alguien podía impedirle soñar? No, nadie podía frenarla en eso, por eso desde que tenía uso de razón soñaba despierta, jugaba a ser una princesa, una guerrera, una aventurera...a partir de los quince empezó a traspasar esas historias a papel, pero nada, la satisfacción de escribir no se la quitaba nadie, pero aún así no era suficiente, necesitaba más, mucho más...pero, ¿qué podía hacer ella para cambiar las cosas? ¿cómo podía ella encontrar una historia que valiese la pena escribir? ¿cómo podía darle nombre a su príncipe azul? A ese chico de ojos verdes y pelo castaño de sus sueños, ¿o era de ojos azules y cabello rubio? Ambas opciones eran perfectas, ella necesitaba inspiración, y ya nada tenía sentido para ella...

¿Qué podía hacer ella...?

* * *

_**01: Mi príncipe**_

Recorrer medio mundo con ese camaro era todo un reto, arriesgarse a que ese coche dejase de funcionar en mitad de una persecución podría ser peligroso, pero es que eso era lo que le excitaba a él, a Enzo y a Alaric, era lo que le daba las ganas de vivir esas aventuras, porque ¿quién eran ellos para poner las cosas fáciles? Nadie, pero claro, si querían vivir como reyes primero tenían que evitar que sus rostros estuviesen entre los más buscados del FBI o del CNI, diez años entre la espada y la pared no eran suficientes para que esos chicos diesen media vuelta y se rindiesen en una isla perdida del Caribe, no estaban dispuestos a abandonar, su lema, "vivir o morir" y pensaba realizar ambas cosas, y ninguno estaba dispuesto aún a vivir la última.

Alaric se puso de pie sobre el asiento, Enzo le agarró de la cintura e hizo lo mismo, ambos empezaron a vitorear a la nada, a ese camino desértico que tenían por delante, el aire les daba de frente, removiendo sus cabellos, llenándolos de trocitos de arena o polvo, pero a ellos no les importaba, acababan de salir ilesos de una trampa mortal en Viena, ¿a dónde iban ahora? A cualquier sitio, no les importaba, eran felices, vivían el momento sin importarle nada. El moreno que conducía miró por el retrovisor y sonrió abiertamente, era increíble, que aún Dios o quien fuese les dejase ilesos una vez más, se recolocó mejor las gafas de sol, y dio la vuelta, frenando de golpe, provocando que sus compañeros dieran un traspié.

-¿¡Eres gilipollas!?

-No-salió del coche-soy el ladrón de guante blanco más buscado del mundo.

-No te lo tengas tan creído, guapetón-dijo socarrón Enzo agarrando por los hombros a Alaric-los ladrones de guante blanco, son aquellos que nadie conoce sus rostros...

-Y el mío no lo conocen, soy la cabeza, soy El Cuervo-sonrió sugerente-conocerán la vuestra, pero no me importa...tengo una idea...

-¿Un nuevo golpe?

-Si, mientras vosotros cantabáis y hacíais el tonto, yo escuchaba la radio, en Estados Unidos, en Vickery, zona este de Virginia hay un pueblecito muy, muy mono...

-¿Desde cuando nos interesan los pueblos "monos"?

-Desde que han invertido en las cases rurales más de dos millones de dólares.

Alaric y Enzo se quedaron boquiabiertos, no podía estar hablando en serio, ¿dos millones de dólares? Ambos chicos comenzaron a dar saltos de alegría, el gordo les tocaba con eso, pero cuando vieron que su jefe no bailaba con ellos supieron que había algo más, algo más gordo que eso.

-Hay una pega...las inversiones se harán en dos semanas, y tenemos que estar allí para entonces...-todos miraron el camaro, y supieron que dos semanas era muy poco si querían llegar allí de forma segura, pero él estaba dispuesto a eso y mucho más, porque justo cuando cambió de cadena, el maldito aparato falló y dio señal americana, ¿casualidad? ¿destino? ¿o esa mano que le salvaba siempre el culo? Sonrió, no importaba, aunque perdiese la vida en el intento, ese dinero sería suyo, de él, de sus amigos y de la gente más necesitada. Lo haría, si o si.

Soltó su diario, suspiró resignada, no se le ocurría ninguna forma de convencer a sus padres para que la dejasen salir, para que solo conociese el exterior durante cinco minutos, y ni por asomo se le ocurría la forma de escapar ella sola, necesitaba una excusa, llevaba semanas planeando algo, y ahora, no tenía nada más que pájaros en la cabeza, cogió aire, inflándose como un bebé, y justo oyó la llave de la puerta, la cabellera de su madre asomó por ella, venía muy arreglada y eso le extrañó.

-Hola cariño-se adentró con una bandeja de comida casera-¿estás mejor del resfriado?

-Si, gracias-recogió las cosas-¿vas a algún lado?

-Bueno si, esta mañana fueron las inversiones locales, ¿recuerdas? y ahora tenemos que ir, tu padre y yo a la casa Loockwood.

-¿puedo ir con vosotros?-se ilusionó, era la primera vez que la informaban de algo así, de que fuesen a una fiesta, ella no era tonta, sabía que sus padres salían al exterior porque oía el motor de un coche, pero nunca se lo habían dicho así, a cara descubierta, la sonrisa de su madre desapareció por completo, y las ilusiones de Elena explotaron como de un globo se tratase, había sido muy ingenua.

-Hija, el mundo es peligroso...-posó su mano en el hombro de la chica, Elena se removió inquieta-mi niña no me hagas esto, ojalá pudieses...pero...

-Si, si, lo sé...pero es que quiero vivir aventuras mami...

-Ya no eres una niña para tener esos pensamientos...has estado estudiando con nosotros y sabes que ya no tienes edad para soñar...

-¿y cual es la edad limite?-bromeó-no la hay mamá, y es lo único que tengo para no volverme loca, soñar, no esnada malo-se hizo un ovillo con sus piernas, hundiendo la cabeza para no llorar-ve tranquila.

-Hija...

-Mamá, en serio, ve con calma..

Su madre asintió no muy segura, sonrió con ternura dejando un pequeño beso en los cabellos chocolate de su dulce princesa, una princesa ya muy adulta para serlo, salió con cuidado, en la puerta Grayson aguantaba las ganas de llorar, lo mismo que su hija hacía sin saberlo, y por diferentes motivos, Miranda se abrazó a él, ambos lloraron en silencio cuando empezaron a escuchar a su hija sollozar. Pero ellos no podían hacer nada para cambiar las cosas, nada.

Elena se abrazó a su almohada y dejó que las lágrimas corriesen por sus mejillas, que limpiasen así los males que se almacenaban en su cabeza, necesitaba despejarse, empezó a escalar hasta alcanzar la ventanita, era noche abierta, suspiró, cerró los ojos, soñando que estaba fuera, que era libre, que corría lejos como una princesa de cuento.

_**Elena abrió los ojos cuando sintió la brisa sobre su rostro, sonrió con amplitud al verse en el exterior con un largo vestido de época con lazos decorándolo, tocó su rostro encontrando en él una textura totalmente diferente, la chica dio una vuelta sobre si misma para sentir la libertad bajo sus pies, por fin era libre, caminó, corrió, se lanzó al suelo, para sentir la frescura y la suavidad de la hierba, cerró los ojos con fuerza para poder almacenar todo eso en su memoria.**_

_**-Mi niña-asustada abrió los ojos, sus padres la animaban para que se acercara, pero Elena no quería hacerlo, necesitaba ser libre, lo necesitaba tanto como respirar o hablar, no podía, no, no era bueno para ella, negando con la cabeza y recogiéndose el vestido comenzó a correr, creyendo que la libertad se le escapaba por las manos, contra más corría más libre se sentía, y aún sin darse cuenta se había alejado mucho de sus padres, respiró con dificultad, y tropezó, cayó al suelo, y sintió una vez más, que la libertad se le escapaba de las manos.**_

_**Otra vez, otra vez encerrada en esa prisión de oro, las lágrimas caían como cascadas y esta vez no le importó mostrar su soledad, era una princesa con todos los deseos cumplidos menos uno: ser libre.**_

_**Rezó al cielo el cual no podía ver que su príncipe azul viniese a buscarla, a rescatarla de su prisión de cristal, le rogó al universo que trajese a su alma gemela con ella, que su réplica le rescatase de su propio infierno, cerró los ojos, y suplicó una vez más la salvación, entonces lo escuchó, el relinchar de un caballo, alzó la vista, miró a su alrededor, ya no se encontraba en una jaula de cristal, ahora eran unas escaleras del mismo material, su vestido de lazos de color verde, dio paso a uno blanco de purpurina de palabra de honor, con lazos como guantes, con el cabello recogido en un moño alto, un maquillaje sencillo y los labios color sangre. Miró en la dirección del sonido, y ahí estaba, su príncipe, un muchacho vestido de chaqueta oscura y camisa gris, con botas altas manchadas de barro, y cabello perfecto, y unos ojos profundamente verdes, la miraba a ella, su sonrisa era suya. Elena se agarró con fuerza a la escalera, y el chico comenzó a recorrerla, para alcanzarla, para rescatarla, Elena siguió ese camino, sonrió como nunca había sonreído, y gritó mil gracias a su fuero interno, pero las escaleras se le hicieron eternas, y la chica una vez más, se dio de bruces con la realidad...**_

_**Solo era un simple sueño, una simple historia, un simple cuento.**_

Elena soltó el lápiz, la mano le temblaba más que nunca, las lágrimas parecían no tener fin, esta vez su cuento no tenía un buen final, no el que ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, no el que su corazón le decía, nada, por una vez en mucho tiempo no podía terminar con una sonrisa, por una vez escribir no la evadía de su realidad. Empezó a llorar con más fuerza, no sabría decir cuantas horas habían pasado, pero ella necesitaba mucho más. Escuchó un coche, el motor de un coche aparcando más cerca de lo normal, Elena se alzó asustada, era demasiado pronto para que sus padres fuesen vuelto, y ellos nunca aparcarían tan cerca de su refugio, o como ella decía de su jaula.

La chica con dificultad ya que las piernas se le habían entumesido por el tiempo que se había pasado en esa mala postura se movió hasta la puerta, colocó la oreja no se escuchaba nada, frunció el ceño, y despacio volvió a acercarse a su pequeña ventanita, no tuvo tiempo de ver nada cuando las luces saltaron, acababan de apagar las luces, la corriente eléctrica y por lo tanto acababan de apagar las alarmas, con una sonrisa tonta dibujada en los labios, pues si acababan de cortar la seguridad significaba que la puerta era fácil de abrir-eso y que eran ladrones los que acababan de entrar-decidió intentar escapar, como la chica de su historia, podía intentarlo, si se enfrentaba a esos ladrones podría demostrarles a sus padres que era capaz de sobrevivir en ese mundo que ellos habían tachado de peligroso e insano para ella, cogió una de las agujas de puntar-si, si, sabía utilizarlas-e intentó abrir la puerta, no era tan fácil como lo pintaban en las películas no en los libros por lo que tuvo que darse por vencida, no se le ocurría otra forma de escapar cuando oyó que forcejeaban exactamente esa puerta, una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro, cogió uno de los libros de literatura romántica y se preparó para golpear al ladrón, pero justo cuando un chico moreno entraba se arrepintió, si el truco de la aguja había fallado, ¿quién le aseguraba que esto iba a ser diferente? Se pegó lo máximo posible a la pared, esperando que el chico se largase sin fijarse en ella, no había luz, solo la de la linterna no tenía porqué verla.

-¡Aquí no hay nada!-gritó, era inglés, su acento era totalmente diferente-¡Alaric!

Maldijo en silencio al ver que no recibía contestación y salió de allí dejando la puerta abierta, Elena, sin acabar de creérselo salió despacio cogiendo su diario y su chaqueta, estaba dispuesta a parar esto.

Damon no encontró nada en las cajas fuerte, esa familia estaba más pobre que él, eran todo fachada, maldiciendo en voz alta decidió llevarse las cosas superficiales, no tenía intención ni de dejar su marca, salió del escritorio encontrándose con Alaric registrando unos papeles.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Ni puta idea, no sé búlgaro…

-¿Entonces?

-Solo curiosidad-sacó su móvil-tal vez sea algo gordo, le saco unas fotos-Damon puso los ojos en blanco, y oyó los gritos de Enzo, realmente estaba rodeado de incompetentes.

-Estamos robando panda de animales-le aclaró a un Enzo bastante nervioso-¿¡qué se supone que haces gritando!? No soy el puto suicida…

-Joder que abajo hay una sala de lujo y no hay ni un dólar en esta casa, ¿no es un tanto extraño? ¿no se supone que había inversiones de reconstrucción o algo así?-el pitido de la tablet les avisaba de que las alarmas y la electricidad se iban a conectar en veinte minutos, Damon cansado mandó a Alaric a inspeccionar la parte de abajo y a Enzo la parte de arriba, él se encargaría de revisar el exterior, no tenían tiempo, y algo gordo debía de haber en esa puta casa de locos.

Mientras revisaba el exterior, Elena se escabulló del sótano antes de que alguien decidiese entrar, su primer plan era atrapar a los ladrones pero cuando vio a uno más rubio se dio cuenta de que puede que no fuesen ni dos ni tres, que fuese una banda entera, no estaba dispuesta a arriegarse, pero su macabra mente perfiló la idea de una banda como la de Robin Hood, y por un momento vio la oportunidad de vivir una aventura, tal vez fuese una loca suicida, pero estaba dispuesta a encontrar su cuento de hadas ella sola, sin necesidad de ayuda ni de que sus padres decidiesen apoyarla. Tal vez si Elena fuese tenido tiempo a pensar en las consecuencias o a ver las cosas desde la perspectiva realista no fuese hecho esa locura. Se adentró en la cocina y salió por la puerta, pisar la tierra con los pies descalzos fue mucho más placentero a como se lo había imaginado, se recreó unos segundos más en esa paz casi ilusa, cerró los ojos para sentir el fresco de la noche, y se permitió dar un par de pasos como si se tratase de la misma Clara que por fin se alejaba de esa silla de ruedas; pero no estaban en un cuento de hadas, ni mucho menos en una serie de dibujos animados donde la protagonista conseguía su sueño y venían los créditos de autor, no, estaba en la vida real, y después de diecisiete años encerrada por su protección estaba en el exterior, y no podía perder más el tiempo.

No dio ni dos pasos cuando vio una figura en la distancia, era la de un chico, y tal vez la del ladrón, tragó saliva y se adentró aún más en la oscuridad que le brindaba vivir en una casa con jardínes tan inmensos como esos, no dio ni dos pasos cuando encontró un coche, bastante antiguo para su gusto al lado de otro mucho más moderno, de los ladrones supuso, con una sonrisa estúpida se metió en el que no tenía capó, y se ocultó debajo de una sábana en el asiento trasero.

Y entonces despertó de su cuento estúpido.

¿Qué se supone que hacía? ¿¡secuestrarse ella misma!? Ni siquiera sabía con quien se la estaba jugando, y ella solo, seguía ¿lo que le dictaba su corazón? sus padres estarían exagerando con encerrarla para su protección, pero ella estaba realmente mal de la azotea por meterse en el coche de un ladrón que seguramente podría ser un asesino, un violador o todo junto, con unos cuarenta o cincuenta, o con la apariencia de esa edad pero mucho más joven y desquiciado, tal vez con tatuajes de tías desnudas y desangradas, o simplemente con algún defecto físico, como la falta de un ojo, o con un dedo de más, o con marcas de guerra, o peor. Elena se acojonó, realmente su mente no había trabajado lo suficientemente rápido para que ella se diese cuenta de la locura que había cometido, cuando quiso escapar pudo escuchar las voces de unos chicos.

Era demasiado tarde. Estaba muerta.

El coche empezó a moverse, solo se escuchaba una canción bastante ruidosa de fondo, pero nada más, ni siquiera una voz, ¿es que solo había un chico en ese coche? no había mucho espacio, y había otro coche, por lo que seguramente sería la respuesta, empezó a temblar, realmente estaba asustada, ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿gritar? ni siquiera conocía el pueblo como para hacerlo, ¿y si ya era demasiado tarde?

Las lágrimas cayeron sin control, y seguramente eso fue lo que provocó que el chico frenase de golpe, el jep que los acompañaba también lo hizo, Damon salió disparado de su cámaro, mientras Enzo empezaba a gritarle cosas sin sentido por frenar de esa manera.

Llevaban varias horas en carretera, estaban a punto de alcanzar Atlanta.

-¿¡Tu estás loco, colega!?-coreó Alaric mientras bajaba del coche, Enzo le mandó a callar cuando Damon señaló la parte trasera de su camaro.

-Mierda-musitó el inglés, sacó su arma, y Damon se dispuso a quitar la sábana; Elena con los ojos vidriosos se dejó iluminar por la linterna que la cegó por completo, solo pudo captar un color entre la intensidad de la linterna, el azul, el azul de los ojos de uno de los ladrones.

Nada había preparado a Elena para esa visión tan angelical y al mismo tiempo tan oscura, nadie había preparado a esa inocente muchacha para lo que estaba a punto de experimentar.

* * *

_**Creo que como comienzo está bien, ¿qué piensan? Va a ser bastante complicada la trama, quiero decir, son unos ladrones si, pero hay algo más profundo, tengo cinco capítulos más pero publicaré poco a poco, ya saben como va esto, el fic oficial que estoy publicando es OMN, solo sean pacientes, al igual que TKWTBE y NOL, está viene con misterio :)**_

_**Espero vuestros reviews :)**_


	2. Los Problemas Se Visten De Rosa

**02: Los Problemas Se Visten De Rosa.**

Damon abrió la boca alucinado, era una chica, se esperaba cualquier cosa pero no a un ángel escondido, se desprendió de esas ideas tan rápido como vinieron, era una intrusa, más hermosa o no, se había metido en un buen lío. Enzo soltó una carcajada exasperada, y Alaric, bueno era Ric, se quedó pálido, los dos miraron a derecha a izquierda sin encontrar más nada que carretera, y Damon simplemente seguía iluminando a la chica sin saber qué decir ni que hacer.  
El ángel, como la había denominado Damon en su subconsciente estaba asustada, no se movía pero en su rostro se podía ver el miedo y el desconcierto, la chica tenía puesta una mano cerca de los ojos debido a la intensidad de la luz.  
Como si de un clic se tratase Damon negó con la cabeza, agarró del brazo de la chica mientras estaba chillaba y pataleaba, el moreno consiguió sacarla del coche, pero al estar tan cansada y mal acostumbrada al exterior y a las emociones fuertes cayó de rodillas al suelo, no llegó a golpearse porque Damon la sostenía con una mano; el trío pudo verla mejor, era una cría de quince o dieciséis años, vestida con una especie de pijama, el pelo revuelto en una maraña, y los ojos vidriosos, Damon tragó saliva y la soltó de un golpe seco llevándose las manos a la cabeza, ¿qué hacía ahora? no podía dejarla tirada en mitad de la nada, y mucho menos podía llevarla a casa, eso sería ponerse una pistola en la sien. No nada de ello era conveniente.  
-Estamos metido en un buen lío-puntualizó Alaric arrebatandole el arma a Enzo, era una niña es lo único que pensó, no podía hacerle daño a nadie.  
-¡Devuélveme el arma!  
-¡Es una cría! ¿¡qué daño nos puede hacer!?  
-Mucho-se aclaró Damon, su voz sonó ronca y apagada provocando un escalofrío en la chica-ni siquiera sé de donde ha salido…  
-¡Pues de la casa!  
-No tienen hijos, esa pareja es huérfana…  
-¡No!-gritó la chica, haciéndose oír entre el murmullo de los tres hombres, Enzo estuvo tentando de mandarla a callar o amenazarla, pero su arma la seguía teniendo el protector de los animales: Ric-soy su hija…  
-¡Peor me lo pones!-no se pudo callar Enzo-si es la hija de esos psicópatas la hemos cagado...pero bien…  
-Podemos dejarla en algún punto…  
-¡Nos ha visto la cara!-gritó Enzo cada vez más enfadado.  
-¿¡Y qué pretendes!? ¿¡Matarla!?-se exaspera Alaric, tanto Enzo como Ric comenzaron una discursión un tanto estúpida, y uno de ellos iba armado, Damon no les prestó más atención de la necesaria, estaba nervioso, era la hija de esa pareja, de la misma pareja que habían robado, de un robo fraude, podía sacar de ahí una buena tajada, no, negó con la cabeza, el no era un secuestrador, nunca lo había sido.  
-Haremos lo que has dicho Ric-el aludido se giró-la dejaremos en un punto muerto, y llamaremos a la policía, sus padres están preocupados, no somos secuestradores…  
-¡No!-la chica se agarró de la pierna de Damon, el cual se sobresaltó por la descarga eléctrica que sintió cuando le tocó, la apartó de un movimiento seco, pero la muchacha no estaba dispuesta a desistir, no ahora, no ahora que podía tocar la libertad con la punta de los dedos-no me hagáis esto...por favor…  
-Esto tiene que ser una broma-se apartó Enzo.  
-Estoy de acuerdo contigo-coincidió Alaric, su rostro reflejaba de todo menos coherencia, ¿esa chica hablaba en serio?  
-No causaré problemas….-suplicó, su voz sonó tan angelical o más de lo que había imaginado Damon y esto le desarmaba, no pensaba cargar con una loca-en serio...por favor...o me dejáis con vosotros o...me tendréis que matar porque os entregaré.  
-¡Joder con la cría de los cojones!  
-No te lo crees pequeña ni de broma-le aclaró Enzo, cogió la sábana que había quitado Damon antes-¿cómo lo hacemos? ¿la atamos? ¿la amordazamos? ¿un clásico o algo de nuestro inventario?-Damon le miró sin mirarle, después lanzó una mirada a Ric.  
-Tío cálmate, Damon tú decides...la chica sabe mucho….y no podemos hacernos cargo de ella tampoco…  
Damon no podía creerse que realmente estuviese a cargo de una niñata, que el fuese el que decidiese qué hacer con esa chica que le miraba con un deje de superioridad intentando ocultar así el miedo, en primer lugar, ¿qué había hecho esta chica para querer huir de esta forma? ¿no se daba cuenta del peligro en el que se sumía?  
Damon definitivamente no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían; simplemente seguía sin creérselo. Pero si la chica quería venir, quería huir él no se lo iba a impedir, pero sí tenía una vida aquí, ¿por qué huir? él en muchas ocasiones anhelaba su hogar, no podía permitir que por un capricho la chica lo dejase todo, se acercó a Ric.  
-Si se quiere venir que se venga-el careto de Ric era un poema-pero no voy a permitir que se destroce la vida…  
-¿Entonces?  
-Un día con nosotros...y la llevaremos a casa, ella será la primera…  
-Damon colega...Enzo te va a matar, y peor aún, ¡tío mañana tenemos que reunirnos con la banda de Mason por la seguridad! ¿o es que se te ha olvidado?  
-No, no se me ha olvidado, por eso lo digo…  
Damon se apartó de su amigo y volvió a acercarse a la chica, la cual seguía acurrucada en el suelo, y esta vez sí se veía su miedo. Damon se acuclilló a su lado.  
-Vamos a hacer un trato-la chica le miró sin comprender-te vienes con nosotros.  
-¿¡Qué!?-alucina Enzo, Damon alzó un dedo para que callara-te mato…  
-Pero, como bien he hecho dicho es un trato, vas a estar hasta mañana a las...ocho, si te arrepientes te dejaremos en una gasolinera o algo y llamarás a tu familia pero no nos traicionarás, porque volveremos a por ti…  
-¿y si no me arrepiento?  
-Te quedarás con nosotros.  
-¡Se os ha ido la pinza!-gritó Enzo al ver que Alaric no protestaba-¡es una locura! ¿¡y Mason!?  
-¿de verdad crees que la chica va a durar cinco minutos?-bromeó Damon-no va a durar nada..va a desear haberse quedado en su camita con sus amiguitas hablando de ropa…  
La chica se mordió la lengua, no quería cagarla ahora que tenía la oportunidad de vivir su propio sueño, ser libre, aunque esos hombres pensaran que ella no iba a resistir, se equivocaban.  
-Vale tío-claudicó Enzo-pero la llevas en tu coche.  
-Ni loco.  
-Nosotros no queremos saber nada-Enzo arrastró a Ric hasta el coche, el segundo se encogió de hombros, no pudiendo hacer nada-nos vemos...dentro de dos horas…  
La pareja se quedó sola en mitad de la cuneta, y por primera vez en toda la noche Damon se cagó en los muertos del universo, miró las estrellas y pensó el porqué de esa burla, negó con la cabeza, sin darse cuenta que ahora la chica si que estaba asustada, no pensaba quedarse a solas con ninguno de ellos, si fuese querido elegir a uno se fuese quedado con el más tranquilo de los tres, a ese que llamaban Ric.  
-Levántate-le ordenó, la chica fue directa a acatar la orden pero tropezó con sus propios pies y acabó otra vez en el suelo, Damon bufó y tiró de ella para ayudarla, pero los pies de la chica se habían quedado entumecidos y no podía moverse correctamente por lo que volvió a tropezar, quedando abrazada a Damon, el chico la miró a los ojos, ese azul la trastornaba, y sacó fuerzas de donde no las tenías para apartarle de un empujón, el chico soltó una carcajada-solo intentaba ayudarte, entra...ahora…  
El recorrido en carretera fue lo más complicado para Damon porque ese tiempo normalmente lo utilizaba para estar solo, para dejar de fingir ser ese tío que nada le supera, ahora tenía que fingir incluso ahí, en su refugio, apretó el volante con mucha fuerza sintiéndose estúpido por haber tenido pena por la chica que descansaba a su lado, se había quedado dormida nada más empezar el viaje, eso o había sido una chica lista y fingía dormir, ambas cosas eran posibles, pero eso al moreno no le importaba ni lo más mínimo. Algo destacaba tirado en el suelo, extraño y sin dejar de mirar a la carretera estiró la mano para alcanzarlo, era un cuadernillo que no había visto en su vida.  
Título: Si nombre, era lo único que destacaba en la tarjetita que sobresale, la letra era realmente elegante con un deje infantil, iba a abrirlo cuando se dio cuenta quien era su dueño, o mejor dicho su dueña, la miró de reojo.  
-Ok angelito no voy a leerlo, no soy cotilla…-dijo en tono burlón-bueno un poquito si, pero si lo hago será cuando estés despierta para fastidiarte-dormida o no Damon con una sonrisa tonta en los labios dejó caer el cuaderno en la parte de atrás y aceleró, aún quedaba un tramo bastante largo.

**_Simple cuento, esas palabras aún torturaban su mente, Elena con torpeza se levantó, encontrándose encarcelada en una jaula aún peor, todo estaba oscuro, y podía oír un sonido horrible, el de las ratas, con torpeza se incorporó hasta rozar una pared fría como el hielo, se tocó los brazos, el rostro, era ella si, eso lo tenía claro, pero había algo diferente en ella, y es que el brillo y la paz que añoraba no estaban de su lado, con un traspié alcanzó las rejas y empezó a gritar._**  
**_-Es inútil-una voz dulce, sensual y profunda inundó ese cubículo, de la oscuridad salió una figura vestida completamente de negro con unos ojos azules profundos que brillaban con luz propia, cegándola completamente._**  
**_-¡Ayúdame!-suplicó, alzando la mano para alcanzarlo, para rozar su mano, pero la sonrisa que le mostró le dio un escalofrío, era oscura sin vida, vacía, y monstruosa._**  
**_-Será un placer…_**  
**_Elena gritó desesperada, ese monstruo de la naturaleza la había encerrado y ahora la asesinará, la destruiría como si se tratase de un animal, pero nada de eso sucedió, abrió los ojos cuando sintió la calidez de unos brazos protectores, y buscó en él a su príncipe de ojos verdes, ahí estaba, con su perfecta sonrisa, con sus ojos brillantes, y Elena sintió que ya nada más importaba, que estaba a salvo, pero entonces, ¿por qué sentía un vacío en su pecho?_**  
**_-¿Cómo te llamas…?_**  
**_-Mi nombre es…-el chico sonrió-lo siento…_**  
**_Y volvió a desaparecer, y varios cuervos la rodearon hasta formar una figura tenebrosa pero hermosa a su lado, tendiendo una mano, con una sonrisa maléfica._**  
**_-Mi nombre es...Damon, mi querido ángel…_**

-¡No!-se sobresaltó, provocando que Damon se girara bruscamente hacia ella, la chica le miraba aterrorizada, y Damon sintió una punzada de dolor en su interior, no quiso prestarle mucha atención a esa sensación, por lo que volvió a concentrarse en la carretera, ya estaban llegando, la chica se pasó una mano por el pelo nerviosa, y miró a todos lados, Damon se mordió la lengua para no ir hasta ella y calmarla-¿y mi cuaderno…?-se esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso, el chico alucinando le señaló la parte trasera del coche, la castaña no tardó mucho en divisarlo y comenzó a escribir, aún con el miedo en el cuerpo tenía la capacidad de escribir, el chico se vio tentado en robarle el cuaderno…  
-¿Qué escribes?-preguntó, la chica le miró con una ceja alzada-no me mires así, si tengo que aguantarte tendremos que hablar, ¿no?-la miró por el espejo, la chica seguía en la misma posición, sentada esta vez en el asiento trasero-vale, vale…¿ni tu nombre?  
-No te daré el gusto-contestó seca, pero enseguida rectificó pasándose una mano por el cabello-lo siento, no estoy acostumbrada…  
-¿a decir tu nombre? claro como serás realmente conocida en tu círculo vicioso…  
-¿Qué?-alucina, tiene la boca abierta, no se puede creer que este Damon se tan capullo como su Damon, se quedó quieta al pensar lo que acababa de pasarse por su cabeza, ¿¡"su" Damon!? ¡¿estaba loca?!-no es eso…  
-Da igual déjalo, no me interesa-aparcó-ya hemos llegado...baja…  
Sin pensárselo mucho salió del vehículo sintiendo el aire frío de la noche por todo su cuerpo, se permitió cerrar los ojos, era mucho mejor que en sus sueños, sonrío como una estúpida, cuando realmente sintió un escalofrío cuando Damon le colocó la sábana por los hombros.  
-No es plan de que te resfríes-se excusó, pero realmente Elena se sintió aliviada con ese gesto, quiso darle las gracias cuando vio otro coche llegando, seguramente sería el de los chicos porque Damon no parecía preocupado en absoluto.  
Fue Alaric el que salió sonriente con unas bolsas, Damon puso los ojos en blanco, los cabrones se habían parado a comer algo fue lo único que se le pasó por la cabeza, y él mientras tanto haciéndose cargo del angelito.  
Mala idea.  
-¡Estáis vivos!-sonrió-traigo churros y chocolate, ¿te gustan…?-se quedó callado porque no sabía su nombro y porque acababa de tratarla con mucha ambilidad, Damon y Enzo fueron a esconder los coches.  
-Elena, ese es mi nombre…  
-Eso, yo soy Alaric pero puedes llamarme Ric-la chica le estrechó la mano, y sentir el calor de otro ser humano que no fuese Damon la reconfortó pero no sintió el mismo cosquilleo.  
-Alaric, perdón Ric, ¿es normal sentir una corriente como eléctrica al tocar a alguien?  
Ric parpadeó varias veces, alucinando no sabía que contestar a esa locura, pero no hizo falta hacerlo porque Enzo salió para avisarles que debían entrar que ya era demasiado tarde.  
-Vamos adentro Elena…  
-No digas-suspiró-mi nombre a Damon.  
Ric sonrió, su amigo ya había alterado a la chica para variar, no le gustó mucho que esa muchacha supiera sus nombres pero realmente era divertido encontrar algo divertido para variar, y si fastidiaba a Damon era mucho mejor.

Cuando Elena siguió al otro chico, al otro moreno ahogó una exclamación al ver el lugar donde estaban, realmente espantoso, unos camastros, unas linteras y una pequeá hoguera, o un intento de ella, la chica se quedó parada, y clavó los ojos en Damon el cual encendía el fuego.

-¿sorprendida?-se burló Enzo-¿no pensarías que ibamos a ir un hotel? ¿verdad?

-No-le dijo seca, dejándose caer en uno de los camastros, el primero que pilló, tenía frío, no le vendría mal más sábanas para poder descansar, pero sentir la risita constante de Enzo la enfurecía de sobremanera, ¿por qué eran tan infantiles?

-¿¡Qué!?-gritó furiosa, ni siquiera sabía de dónde le había salido la voz, pero ahí estaba ella, gritando cabreada a esa panda de críos.

-Es la cama de Damon-fue todo lo que necesitó para levantarse de un golpe seco, no porque no quisiera meterse donde no la llamaban sino porque no quería tocar nada del chico, el cual ni le prestaba la más mínima atención.

Alaric pasó por su lado y le indicó que se sentara junto a él en su camastro que después buscarían una solución o eso le pareció que le decía con la mirada, fuese lo que fuese le dejó que se sentara a su lado, los chicos pronto comenzaron a hablar sobre fútbol, noticias y un largo etc que a Elena bien poco le importó, aunque prestó atención porque en realidad era la primera conversación que oía que no fuesen las de sus padres discutiendo por su situación o buscando excusas sin sentido, sonrió como una estúpida mientras se bebía su chocolate, le entró ganas de reír cuando vio a Enzo comiendo como un cerdo y manchándose entero de chocolate, o cuando Ric se le cayó el churro en la ropa, o simplemente cuando vio la carcajada de Damon, ahí es cuando sintió una presión en el pecho para reir, era estúpido e irracional pero le gustaba estar ahí, le encantaba.

Y sin darse cuenta se unió a las risas, como si fuese una más de esa pandilla de ladrones, como si fuese una chica de diecisiete cualquiera que se escapa una noche para disfrutar de la vida. Pero no era así, y ella lo sabía.

-¿Queréis algo más fuerte?-propuso Damon, y la castaña no tuvo tiempo a contestar cuando vio las botellas oscuras y supuso que era alcohol no había que ser muy listos, Damon la miró fijamente-menos la quinceañera.

-¿¡a quien llamas quinceañera!?

-Bueno a la "sin nombre" ¿no es eso lo que pone en tu diario?-las mejillas de Elena se enrojecieron de un rojo intenso, que Alaric que estaba a su lado pensó que iba a estallar en cualquier momento, la chica se levantó de un golpe y salió del almacén sin mediar palabra, Damon soltó una carcajada pero a Enzo no le hizo ni pizca de gracia y menos a Ric que salió para buscar a Elena-¿qué he dicho?

-Pobre infeliz-dijo con desgana Enzo frotándose la sien, Damon lo ignoró por completo, a él, a Ric y a esa niñata que no hacía más que tocarle la moral.

Alaric consiguió alcanzarla justo cuando la vio golpeando el camaro de Damon, casi subiéndose encima de él para destrozarlo, Ric la agarró de las axilas atrayendola a él, y abrazándola con fuerza, intentando calmar así a su fiera interna.

-¡Elena! ¡Elena! ¡Basta! ¡Te va a costar un riñón enfrentarte a Damon si lo destrozas!

-¡No me importa!-tuvo el amago de volver a darle una patada pero ahora la retenían unos brazos con mucha fuerza para soltarse, y encima estaba cansada, nunca había estado cansada, no tanto como esa noche-Suéltame Alaric, le odio…

-Pero, ¿por qué? Bueno no respondas a eso, no puedes odiar a una persona que acabas de conocer...aunque claro hablamos de Damon, o le odias a muerte o le amas con locura, te lleva a esos extremos, nosotros seguimos con él porque soportamos estar en el odio profundo porque sabemos que tarde o temprano hará algo para que volvamos a quererle con toda la fuerza posible…

-No es humano-puntualizó.

-Ha estado siempre muy solo, no está acostumbrado a estar rodeado de gente, y menos si es nueva.

-Fue su idea.

-Porque no quería que estuvieses sola no porque quisiera que vinieras, Damon es de esas personas que te consume hasta las ganas de pelear...pero vale la pena arriesgarse.

-No se yo…

-Siempre puedes rendirte-la chica se quedó en silencio, eso era lo que buscaba Damon irritarla de tal manera que ella volviese a casa pero es que no le iba a conceder esa oportunidad, y no ahora que podía escribir una historia real, sonrió.

-No, no me rendiré, puedes bajarme no voy a hacer ninguna locura.

Ambos chicos se quedaron un rato más mirando el cielo, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, Elena no podía dejar de pensar en Damon, cuando ella creía que nunca podría odiar a alguien aparece él, pero ¿por qué le odia exactamente? ¿por qué con él siente una conexión que no siente con Ric? debería tocar a Enzo para comprobarlo, ¿o por qué le saca de quicio?

Alaric en cambio sólo podía observarla, era una chica hermosa, joven pero no una quinceañera como había comentado Damon, valiente y seguramente era igual de cabezota que su amigo, sonrío, puede que la chica no estuviese mucho tiempo con ellos, pero el tiempo que estuviese sacaría de sus casillas a Damon, rió bajito, se iba a divertir con eso.

Damon estaba nervioso mientras bebía a trago del bourbon, encima había perdido una apuesta con Enzo y le tocaba a él vigilar esa noche, bufó, ¿dónde estaban el angelito y Ric? le importaba una mierda si, pero no pensaba dejar que le pasara nada, pero ¿qué estaba insinuando? con Alaric el angelito estaba a salvo. Antes de poder darle más vueltas a la cabeza, la pareja desaparecida entraba en el almacén, Damon hizo un gesto de silencio.

-¿me libro?-preguntó Ric refiriéndose a quedarse despierto, Damon puso los ojos en blanco y le señaló la cama para que se fuese a dormir-¿toda la noche te vas a quedar?

-Si, hoy hago turno doble-se encogió de hombros-me acompañará mi bourbon-señaló la botella-y tu-al angelito-duermete ahora, ahí-le señaló su propia cama-y no, no me voy a colar en ella, bueno si me lo pides..-bromeó, la chica le fulminó con la mirada y se dejó entre esas sábanas, eran ásperas pero no le importó, realmente necesitaba echar una cabezadita, cuando Ric se disponía a hacer lo mismo Damon le retuvo.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Si todo esto era para asustarla, te digo que lo único que has conseguido es que se enfade que casi se carga a tu novia.

-¿a mi qué?-tardó en procesar la información, y los colores empezaron a aparecer en su rostro-como le haya pasado algo al camaro mando a ese angelito de una patada al cielo.

-¿angelito?

-¡Cállate!

-Da igual, eso que llamas coche está más que bien, pero Elena también, quiero decirte que si quiere quedarse se va a quedar.

-Tiene una familia, un hogar, ¿qué más quiere?

-¿Vivir?

-Esto no es vida para ese ángel, ¿es que no se da cuenta?

Damon dejó que su amigo descansase y el se puso manos a la obra con su botella, pero no pudo resistirse mucho tiempo, y cuando creyó que todos dormían decidió salir al exterior, hoy no había tenido ni un minuto de paz y sabía que mañana sería un día duro, se dejó caer en el frío suelo y se recostó mirando las estrellas o intentando averiguar donde se ocultando.

-Os miro y cada vez me afirmo más en mi decisión: el universo se está riendo de mi-sonríe, una amplia y fría sonrisa, si, estaba claro, desde hacía mucho tiempo el universo y todo lo que eso conllevaba se reía de él, ¿qué podía hacer? Nada, simplemente nada, y luego para aclararle más en su idea aparece ese angelito en su vida, ¿qué más podía pasarle?

Que equivocado estaba Damon en ese momento.

Una sombra pasó por su lado, el chico se sobresaltó, ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo había estado ahí, ¡se había quedado dormido! miró a su alrededor, y la vio allí, justo a unos metros de distancia de él, pero ahí, mirando las estrellas y encogida en un ovillo, pero ¿¡qué estaba haciendo!? y esta pregunta no iba para el angelito si no para el mismo que sin darse cuenta se estaba acercando a ella.

-Hey, ¿qué pasa…?-la chica se giró bruscamente, y lo vio, esos ojos azules tan profundos observándola, como si quisiera ver a través de ella-¿estás bien?

-No-se lanzó a sus brazos, y se protegió en ellos, sabiendo que era la oscuridad la que la impulsaba a hacer eso, Damon no pudo moverse, tenía entre sus brazos a una muñeca de porcelana, a ese angelito que había atravesado su vida como un torbellino.

Los problemas se estaban ocultando en un color muy peculiar para él: el rosa, los tonos pastel, eso fue el único pensamiento que tuvo cabida en su cabeza mientras la abrazaba, pero ¿qué podía hacer él más que complacerla en ese momento?

* * *

**_¿Os gusta...? A mi me encanta como me está quedando, la inspiración me falla un pelín pero es que estoy con los exámenes que no doy a basto, comienzan dos semanas y media muy complicadas para mi, pero es solo superarlas._**

**_Besos, espero sus reviews :)_**


	3. Intentaba Que Desaparecieras

**03: Intentaba Que Desaparecieras...**

Demasiadas emociones juntas eran las que habían embriagado a Elena, la chica no tenía respuesta a esa pregunta que se formulaba en la cabeza, ¿por qué estaba abrazándolo? y lo más importante, ¿por qué sentía ese cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo? Cerró los ojos con fuerza queriendo que el sueño una vez más la tragase, pero no podía, había dormido mucho antes, y el sueño no iba a llamar a su puerta por tercera vez consecutiva por más cansada que estuviera era más la excitación que sentía por ser libre, por no estar encerrada en una jaula, tan malo no era el mundo real, ¿no?

El chico acariciaba con ternura su cabello como cuando era pequeña y su madre intentaba que durmiera, pero ella no quería dormir, no ahora, se giró bruscamente buscando sus ojos para ver qué estaba pensando, el chico habiendo creído que la chica dormía se quedó quieto al ver la intensidad de su mirada.

-No puedo dormir-le confesó bajito.

-Pues deberías, han sido demasiadas emociones.

-¿De verdad crees que voy a dar marcha atrás?-no era una acusación, era una pregunta, le estaba preguntando si de verdad dudaba.

-¿Por qué querrías quedarte aquí? ¿no tienes nada valioso por lo que volver?

-Solo mis padres, pero más valioso es la libertad-el chico la miró sin comprender, ¿es que no era libre allí? ¿la iban a casar y por eso había huido? ¿o era porque estaba cansada de tanto lujo y estudios? ¿qué edad tendría?-no puedo volver a ese agujero, no otra vez, tu no lo comprendes, eres libre…

-¿Libre?-bromeó-¿de verdad crees que esto es ser libre? ir de un lado para otro huyendo de la justicia no es ser libre angelito…

La chica frunció el ceño, ¿le acababa de llamar angelito? no podía ser cierto, ignorando todo lo que estuviese diciendo se le quedó mirando, ¿por qué le habría llamado así?

-Tu por lo menos puedes decidir qué hacer hoy, yo no podía…

-Estoy atado a muchas cosas, es mejor tu vida, creeme.

-¿¡Cómo va a ser mejor estar encerrada!?

-No grites vas a despertar a los demás.

-Vale-gruñó pero acató esa norma-allí me paso todo el día encerrada entre cuatro paredes con la única compañía de mi diario...y de muchos libros…

-¿y?-seguía sin ver el problema, la chica exageraba, eso Damon lo tenía claro, la castaña le miró con odio, era normal que no comprendiese su situación ni siquiera se la había explicado, seguro que si lo supiese no lo vería todo de color de rosa.

-Me voy a dormir…

-Buenas noches.

-Dirás buenos días…-casi era de día, Damon miró su reloj eran las seis de la mañana, la chica ya se había metido dentro cuando Damon le iba a comentar que a las seis y media tenían que levantarse, pero lo dejó estar, la chica era especial eso lo tenía claro, pero no podía estar huyendo de su familia por sentirse acorralada, estaba dispuesto a escuchar su versión de la historia pero antes necesitaba ponerla entre la espada y la pared.

Alaric fue el primero en levantarse, seguido de Enzo ambos prepararon el desayuno mientras Damon hablaba por teléfono con Mason, el chico se había adelantado y quería verlos a primera hora de la tarde, eso le molestaba y mucho a Damon que tenían un problema con ellos pero no dio ni una queja, cuando colgó, echo una furia se dejó caer con los chicos.

-¿Qué pasa?-quiso saber Enzo-tenemos que irnos pronto Damon, no quiero que ninguno coche pase y nos vea aquí.

-Ya lo sé, pero tenemos un problema mayor a eso…

-¿Cual?-se interesó Ric.

-Que Mason quiere vernos a las dos…

-¡No!-Enzo soltó el cuchillo que tenía en sus manos-¿y qué vamos a hacer con ella? No podemos dejarla aquí como si nada...y le dijimos que tenía hasta tarde-noche.

-Lo sé-se pasó una mano por el pelo-por eso voy a llevarla hasta la cafetería de carretera más cercana.

-Eso iba en contra del trato Damon.

-Lo sé, pero ¿qué quieres que haga? que la lleve hasta lo de Mason, nos mataría...y a ella…¡no! simplemente no, prefiero que me odie…

-¿Quién? ?¿la chiquita? ¿y qué más nos da? El plan de Damon es bueno.

-¿Y si nos delata?

-No lo hará-Enzo hizo el gesto de amenazarla, a Damon esa idea le pareció de todo menos sana, era un ladrón si, pero no uno cualquiera, no iba a matar y menos a esa chica.

-¡Bestia!-le atacó Ric-no somos asesinos, sino ladrones de guante blanco…

-No, ladrón de guante blanco es este imbécil..-le señaló-nosotros somos secuaces, algún día tendrás que aprender a matar Ric.

-¡Mira gilipollas…!

-¡Basta ya!-los paró Damon-si estáis conmigo es porque tu-señaló a Ric-eres como un maestro para mi en muchos sentidos de la vida, y tu pedazo de animal es porque eres mi amigo y te debo mucho…-respiró hondo-y no vamos a matar a nadie, que trabaje para Mason es solo por seguridad, por mi seguridad, no porque juegue a sus juegos.

-Más motivo para sacar a la chica de nuestras vidas Damon-le aclaró más calmado Enzo-si no quieres que se involucre en nuestro mundo.

El chico asintió, tenía toda la mañana para convencerla, y lo haría el mismo, mientras Enzo y Alaric se preparaban para partir al encuentro de Mason, Damon recogió las cosas menos su futón para poder despertar a la chica. Estaba tan tranquila.

-¿Angelito?-la llamó, la zarandeó un poco para que empezara a despertarse, le jodía hacerlo pero no podía dejar que durmiera toda la mañana a las doce tenía que partir para lo de Mason, no podía perder ni un minuto-despierta vamos…-ofuscado miró a su alrededor, cogió la botella de agua, y vacio parte de su contenido en la cabeza de la chica, la cual pegó un bote por lo frío que estaba-por fin, necesitabas una ducha-bromeó.

-¡Eres! ¡Eres!

-¿sexy? ¿irresistible?

-¡Horrible!-el chico soltó una carcajada, y se encogió de hombros le dejó allí el desayuno y salió hasta su coche, la chica respiró hondo-¿¡y cómo coño pretendes que me coma esta bazofia totalmente mojada!?

-¡No tengo la culpa de tus sueños húmedos preciosa! ¿o tal vez si?

-¡Te odio!

-¡Te repites mucho, y cómete eso ya, que tenemos que irnos!

-¡Voy a coger una pulmonía! ¡Estoy descalza!

El chico se asomó una vez más, y si estaba descalza a excepción de unos calcetines y ahora encima tenía el pijama totalmente mojada por su culpa, se mordió la lengua, sintiéndose por completo culpable, se desprendió de su chaqueta y se quitó su camiseta, dejando al descubierto su torso, la chica tuvo que tragar saliva al sentir ahora otra sensación completamente nueva en su interior, el chico ajeno a ese debate le lanzó la camiseta.

-Ponte esto, y el pantalón...bueno...se te secará con el tiempo…

-Capullo-murmuró cuando el chico desapareció de nuevo, se quitó la camiseta, y se tocó el sujetador, por lo menos eso si estaba seco, justo cuando iba a coger la camiseta.

-Que si no te quieres comer eso luego vamos..-se quedó callado al ver a la chica totalmente roja semi desnuda, por primera vez en toda su vida se sintió fuera de lugar-eh, bonito sujetador…¿talla mediana?

-¡Desaparece! ¡Gilipollas! ¡Pervertido…!-empezó a lanzar insultos a diestro y siniestro, Damon solo pudo reírse ante la reacción de esa chica, cuando volvió a irse, Elena se puso la camiseta, sintiendo el olor del chico en cada centímetro de su piel-te odio...Damon…

Damon estaba arreglando unos últimos detalles del coche cuando sintió un carraspeó en su espalda, sonrió, sabía que se trataba de la chica por lo que se giró dispuesto a seguir la broma, pero al verla se quedó callado, otra vez, pero esta vez a causa de verla con su camiseta, no esperaba que le sentase de esa forma, sonrió embobado mientras le indicaba que entrara dentro.

-Capullo-musitó al pasar a su lado, el chico dibujó una mueca de fastidio en los labios, le cabreaba bastante que en menos de veinticuatro horas esa chica tuviese ese efecto en él, pero lo dejó pasar, durante gran parte del trayecto se la pasó en silencio, la chica no abrió la boca, ambos permanecieron durante un rato en esa guerra de silencio patético, pero al final fue Elena la que abrió la boca-¿se puede saber a dónde vamos? No me fío de ti.

-Menos mal-ironizó-para no fiarte bien que decidistes aceptar ese trato suicida.

-Si es suicida, significa que estás tan mal como yo o peor por haberlo propuesto.

-¿No será porque quería que te asustaras y decidieras abandonar?

-Pues las llevas claras.

-Pues entonces mantente callada que sólo tenemos unas horas…

-¿Qué horas? Me queda hasta el atardecer…

-¿atardecer visto desde dónde? Porque para mi empieza el atardecer a las dos…

-¿¡Qué dices!?

-Lo que oyes, si no fueses mirado bien las cláusulas de nuestro contrato.

-Te odio.

-Te repites-la miró por el espejo retrovisor, la chica le hacía un bonito gesto con el dedo corazón, Damon sonrió-y si no demándame, hay no...que no puedes.

-Oh si que puedo, en cuanto salga de este coche empiezo a gritar a ver si la policía reconoce o no tu rostro, ladrón.

-Se te ha olvidado comentar que no es mi rostro el que está en busca y captura, ¿no crees que tus papás no habrán movido ficha? Que ilusa.

-Diré que eres un ladrón, seguro tienen tu foto.

-Que no soy un mero ladrón que no te enteras, el rostro de Enzo si que puede estar en algún lado...el de Ric no creo, pero el mío no.

-Diré tu nombre.

-Solo sabes que me llamo Damon, ¡y no habrá Damons en el mundo!

-Demonio.

-Mi nombre es Damon-bromeó-y ahora deja de hacer el idiota quiero hablar contigo y enseñarte lo que te estás perdiendo si decides quedarte con gente que nunca tiene un hogar.

-Si dices que tu rostro no está en ningún lado, ¿porqué no permaneces ya en un sitio? Seguro que tienes dinero suficiente para hacerlo…

No, claro que no lo tenía, cierto era que era el mejor en su arte, era un ladrón de guante blanco, nadie sabía nada de él, solo que se llamaba Damon o Cuervo, nada más, pero esta falsa identidad se la debía a Mason, claro que no podía quedarse en ningún sitio, debía seguir al lado de ese tío si quería protección, y Damon no necesitaba ser más inteligente para saber que si Mason quería podía delatarle. Pero no le dijo nada de eso, solo aparcó al ver donde se encontraban.

La chica ilusa miró por la ventanilla, era un pequeño pueblo que desconocía por completo, ¿a cuántos kilómetros estarían de su casa? ¿y si Damon tenía razón? No, ¿cómo iba a echar de menos pasear o vivir si nunca podría tener nada de eso? Si volvía a su casa sus padres nunca la dejarían salir y tampoco volver a quedarse sola.

-¿Vamos?-la voz del chico la sacó de sus pensamientos, Damon pudo ver el dolor en su mirada, y supo que su plan iba viento en popa, la chica estaba anhelando la libertad, lo que Damon no sabía era que estaba más que equivocada, que para la chica estar con esos tres locos era la libertad y no lo que tenía en su casa.

-Claro

La pareja estuvo paseando por ese pueblo durante unas horas, realmente parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas, la chica disfrutó de la compañía de esas calles, de esa gente, del olor de las cafeterías e incluso del olor de los coches, era un sueño hecho realidad, poder tocar el suelo, poder mirar a la gente, poder sonreír hasta por un pego, para ella era el cielo. Damon la estuvo observando durante un largo rato, sin decir palabra se dejó acompañar por esa ilusión contagiosa.

-¿Quieres tomar algo saludable, angelito?

-Si, pero no tengo nada…-y en ese momento se fijó que iba todavía con el pantalón del pijama y la camiseta del chico, por un momento se sintió desnuda-ni siquiera creo que me vayan a dejar entrar…

-¿Por eso?-sonrió-mientras vean el dinero poco les importará como vayas, no haces daño a nadie.

-Tienes razón.

La pareja se sentó en una cafetería, pronto les dieron la carta y le mostraron la variedad de dulces, aperitivos y bebidas. Damon se decantó por una coca cola y una napolitana, la chica se sorprendió que no bebiese y más se sorprendió al ver que no tenía resaca ni nada; la chica aún seguía pendiente del menú, cuando trajeron lo del chico.

-No sé que pedir...tiene toda tan buena pinta...y son tan diferentes…

-¿Eres una alienígena o qué?-la chica le miró sin comprender nada-pide lo que quieras...es normal que tengan tan buena pinta.

-¿Lo que quiera?-le repitió alucinada, entonces recordó con quien estaba hablando, por lo que se inclinó para poder hablar más bajito-¿no verán que es robado?

-¿El qué?

-El dinero.

-Es mío Elena, yo no robo dinero que quede claro.

-¿Y cómo le llamas tu robar joyas o cosas así?

-Le llamo préstamo.

-Hombre ya-ironizó apartándose-préstamo ya, lo vas a devolver ¿verdad?

-Estás muy chistosa, ¿no?

-Más bien realista-Damon llamó a la camarera.

-Tráigame un variado…-le sonrió poniendo la mejor de sus sonrisas, como si fuese un niño chico, la mujer balbuceó un momento y en veinte minutos, delante de ellos colocó una bandeja repleta de dulces, uno de cada clase, el chico solo pagó una cuarta parte, la morena no quiso preguntarse el porqué de su suerte, a cambio se puso a probar cada uno de los dulces.

Damon la observó cautivado, realmente era una chica, una niña a su lado, y le encantaba hacerla sonreír aunque fuese con cosas como esta, sabía que acabaría hinchándose y él tendría que comer con ella, pero valió la pena.

-¿No quieres ninguno?

-No gracias, estoy bien con esto, ¿no quieres nada para beber?

-No, lo que quiero es saber porqué me ayudastes, podrías haberme dejado en la cuneta o simplemente dejar que Enzo hiciese conmigo lo que quisiera.

-La respusta es simple: no soy un monstruo-alzó las cejas-¿un café?

-No bebo café, prefiero…¡no me líes!-golpeó la mesa haciendo que la coca cola salpicase un poco-¿y por qué me has seguido el juego?

-¿No hemos tenido esta conversación antes?-preguntó dubitativo, pero la mirada inquisitoria de la chica le dejó claro que no estaba para juegos-Porque me recuerdas mucho a mi, queriendo huir de todo y de todos, y no quería que siguieses ese camino, así que pensé que si te llevaba conmigo te darías cuenta que echas de menos tu hogar.

-Damon no puedo echar de menos algo que nunca ha sido del todo mío.

-No sé cuáles serán tus problemas pero seguro son mejores que los que te puedo ofrecer yo-le agarró de las manos, y ambos sintieron esa conexión, sorprendidos siguen mirando al otro, perdidos en el color chocolate y en el azul-hazme caso angelito, esto no es vida…

-Eres…

-Lo sé-sonrieron, alguien carraspeó, provocando que ambos se separasen de inmediato, sintiéndose totalmente incómodos, era la camarera y parecía realmente enfadada, y Elena no supo por qué…-¿qué pasa?

-¡Cerdo! ¡Fuera de aquí o llamo a la policía!

-¿y me puedes decir por qué?-se interesó bastante, pero se veía que su interés era para reírse de la chica, pero Elena no supo descifrar porque.

-¡Por estafador!

-Me han dicho muchas cosas en la vida, pero esta es nueva…-rió.

-¡Largo!

-Tranquila-se metió Elena-ya nos vamos, mi...amigo es un poco idiota, retrasado más bien, así que, tenemos cita...con…¡adiós!-ella fue la que agarró al chico para empezar a salir de allí, pronto el gerente les empezó a gritar, pero la pareja estaba corriendo calle abajo, riendo, y competiendo por quien iba a ganar esa carrera improvisada-¡gilipollas!-grita entre risas cuando se ocultan tras una columna, dudando en ver si lo seguían o no-¿qué acaba de pasar ahí?

-Era una tarjeta de crédito...prestada, por lo que veo ya la han cancelado…

-¿¡Prestada!?-se pasó las manos por el pelo-¿¡tu te das cuenta que pueden seguir el rastro!?

-Si lo sé...por eso solo las utilizo una o dos veces en...países distintos, esta era de Viena…

-¿En serio?

-Muy en serio…

-Y en mi casa, ¿has cogido alguna?

-Eh…-se paso la mano por el pelo-si, pero toma-se la tendió-como te he dicho solo la utilizamos para comprar comida, rellenar el coche, cosas así...no es un dinero exagerado…

La chica miró dubitativa la tarjeta de su madre, sabía que la mujer se daría cuenta de su desaparición y sabía mejor que nadie que no cerraría la cuenta si con ello había una posibilidad de encontrar a su hija, era la primera vez que se sentía con el corazón en un puño, su familia no estaría pasándolo bien. Damon sonrió triunfante, había conseguido que la chica dudase de lo que estaba haciendo.

Miranda miraba nerviosa, por vigésima vez, la habitación de su hija y toda la casa, Grayson estaba sentado delante de su portátil buscando los registros de las alarmas y de la tarjeta de crédito, el primero le decía, otra vez, que fueron cortadas durante un tiempo limitado, suficiente para que no saltasen las alarmas centrales, Grayson estaba cada vez más convencido de que habían sido profesionales. Miranda bajó las escaleras corriendo, dirigiéndose al sótano pero esta vez su marido la frenó.  
-Miranda…  
La mujer se quedó quieta, se giró para enfrentarse a su marido, ambos tenían el rostro destrozada, los ojos rojos y unas ojeras más que notables, y solo llevaban una noche sin dormir.  
-¿Crees que han sido ellos?-la voz le tembló al final de la pregunta, pero se mantuvo firme-¿crees que ha sido ella?-reformuló la pregunta.  
-No sé si ella tiene esa inteligencia y esa tecnología de su lado...pueden haber sido simples ladrones…  
-¿Y si no es así? ¡¿y si se la ha llevado para librarse de la competencia?!  
-¡Todo el mundo sabe que perdimos a nuestra hija! Ella no puede saberlo, no puede malgastar su tiempo con nosotros…  
-¿y si lo ha hecho?-ya no había seguridad en sus palabras-no sabemos nada Gray, ni siquiera podemos llamar a la policía, nadie puede saber…  
-Lo sé-se llevó las manos a la cabeza-lo sé.  
-¿Qué hemos hecho mal? Solo queríamos protegerla…  
Grayson se acercó a su mujer abrazándola queriendo que con eso sintiese un poco de calma, aunque era imposible para ambos calmarse, su hija podría estar en peligro y ellos no podían hacer nada sin tener más datos.

Damon y Elena caminaron con más tranquilidad por las calles, el pueblo era como otro cualquiera si salías de la zona más turística; la castaña seguía con la tarjeta de crédito pensando en sus padres, dudó en llamarlos, en volver incluso, se quedó quieta, sacando de sus pantalones el cuadernillo, quería vivir una aventura, ser libre pero no a costa de la cordura de sus padres.  
-Damon…  
El aludido se frenó al segundo, sin darse cuenta que había avanzado más deprisa que la chica, la vio allí, y supo que había ganado.  
-Necesito...estar unos segundos a solas…¿podrías darme algunos dólares? Te lo devolveré…  
-Si-dudó, sin entender muy bien para que los quería-¿cinco o más?  
-Cinco están bien-le entregó el billete, el chico señaló una plazoleta-Ok nos vemos en unos minutos…  
Elena esperó hasta que cruzase el paso peatón, apretando con fuerza el billete en sus manos se dirigió a la cabina que había visto antes al cruzar la calle, dudosa se colocó justo en frente, le temblaba la mano y seguramente también le temblarían las piernas si tuviese que dar un paso más, introdució el billete y pulsó los botones, se sabía el número de memoria. El pitido resonó en sus tímpanos y cada segundo que pasaba más se arrepentía.  
Y en el último momento colgó, o eso pensó porque el auricular quedó colgado en el aire, la chica se agarró con fuerza, ¿por qué le costaba tanto hablar?  
-¿Diga?-sonó una voz desde el otro lado, la chica recogió el auricular, la voz de su madre resonó por todo su cuerpo, las lágrimas empezaron a caer sin destino fijo de sus mejillas-¿¡Quién es!?-se oyó un ruido extraño de fondo, y esta vez fue la voz de su padre la que resonó con odio y con fuerza-¡No jueguen con nosotros, si tienen a nuestra hija hablen claro, y si es un juego...os mato!  
El pitido de la máquina rompió el silencio que se había formado tras la línea, se había quedado sin saldo, la castaña se puso a golpear el aparato, necesitaba hablar con sus padres, explicarles que nadie la había secuestrado que todo estaba bien. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, sin tener ningún control sobre sus emociones, varias personas se acercaron al ver el mal estado de la chica, pero Elena no estaba dispuesta a hablar con nadie, se apartó sin escuchar nada más y se encaminó a la plaza.  
-Intenté despedirme…-comenzó a la nada-pero no pude, ¿por qué es tan complicado?-el claxon de un coche la despistó, retrocedió un par de pasos, ni se había dado cuenta de que el semáforo estaba cerrado para ella, cruzó la calle y se encaminó hasta donde había quedado con Damon, lo vio a la distancia, apoyado en un árbol, hablando por teléfono.  
-¿Ya?-le preguntó sin mirarla, por lo que la castaña no estaba muy seguro de si se refería a ella o a la persona de detrás del teléfono-nos vemos en unas horas, ¿te has tomado tu tiempo para pensar…?  
-¿Pensar? Oh, ya...si, y creo que lo mejor-se pasó una mano por el pelo-mira Damon, no quiero que mis padres piensen que me han secuestrado pero no puedo volver, no, porque eso significa perder toda mi libertad…  
-¿Tu libertad?-se mofó-mira angelito me cabrea que te quejes de tu vida, no sé nada de ti, lo reconozco pero no puedes pasarte todo el día quejándote de la buena vida.  
-¿¡Buena vida!? ¿¡tu crees que lo que tengo es buena vida!? ¡Damon me he criado encerrada en un sótano creyendo que el mundo entero era peligroso para mi! ¿¡eso es buena vida!? ¿¡crees de verdad que abandonaría a mis padres si tuviese una buena vida!?-se apartó de él-necesitaba ese tiempo para despedirme de mis padres, para decirles que no me buscasen que estaba a salvo...pero...me he dado cuenta que no soy capaz de decir ni hacer nada...no quiero volver Damon…  
El chico incrédulo se la quedó mirando, ¿existían esa clase de padres? ¿por qué iban a mantener a su hija oculta? Por eso no habían llamado a la policía, por eso no tenían señales de nada ni de nadie, porque para el mundo ese angelito no existía; el moreno se pasó una mano por el pelo, esto iba en en contra de todos sus planes, pero, ¿qué iba a hacer?  
-No puede ser verdad…  
-Pues lo es-se giró-y ahora está en tu mano elegir.  
-Angelito tienen que estar preocupados.  
-Lo están, pero no quiero volver a esa jaula, tu tienes la llave para sacarme o volver encerrarme…  
-No…-expulsó todo el aire que retenía-sólo intentaba despedirme, todo este tiempo y ahora me lo pones más difícil, ¿que te he hecho yo?  
Ambos se quedaron el silencio durante un tiempo que pareció una eternida, el chico volvió a mirar la hora si no partía en ese momento no llegaría a tiempo a la reunión con Mason, suspiró resignado.  
-¡Maldita sea, vale, ok!  
-¿En serio?-se le iluminaron los ojos, el chico asintió-¡dios gracias!-se lanzó a su cuello, enredando sus manos en él, y abrazándolo con fuerza, el chico soltó una carcajada y la giró un par de veces-muchas gracias Damon…  
-Pero esto será nuestro secreto...no tiene que saber nadie el motivo.  
-Claro, no hay problema-sonrió más ampliamente.  
-Si alguna vez tienes miedo o te cansas avísame, te llevaré a casa, te lo prometo…  
-Y yo te prometo que no seré un estorbo en ningún momento, aprendo muy rápido y soy práctica.  
-Me lo imagino, pero no vas a hacer nada que no tenga que hacer una chica de tu edad…-frunció el ceño-creo que me he ganado saber tu nombre, ¿no?  
-Sí-sonrió ella, alzando la mano-Elena.  
-Damon-se estrecharon las manos y rieron a carcajadas-creo que es hora de volver al punto de encuentro, aunque esto no te va a gustar.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
-Pues...soy un ladrón de guante blanco pero no he sobrevivido todo este tiempo solo.  
-No, tienes…  
-Elena-su nombre oído de su boca fue superior a lo que se imaginó, pero no era momento para eso, Damon parecía realmente afectado-no he matado nunca a nadie, pero mi imagen se ha mantenido impecable gracias a unos mafiosos internacionales, dirigidos por Mason, un ex combatiente de Irak, bastante peligroso…  
La chica tragó saliva.  
-Yo…¿puedo estar en peligro?  
-No-negó él rápidamente-lo que te quiero decir es que si tienes miedo…  
-No voy a ir a ninguna parte Damon-le agarró de la mano-estoy aquí, haré lo que tenga que hacer.  
-Solo quiero que finjas...que eres mi novia-la chica le soltó la mano-hey, no pasará nada, solo delante de él y sus hombres, así no pondrá pegas porque estés delante y no...intentarán nada, no te obligaré a nada, ¿amigos?  
-Amigos-le costó mucho decir esa palabra, realmente le quemó la garganta-¿y qué pasa con Enzo y Ric?  
-Si están conmigo es porque son de fiar, son un poco cabezones y bestias pero se les coge cariño-con una sonrisa se dirigieron hasta el cámaro que estaba a las afueras del pueblo, tuvieron sumo cuidado al pasar por delante de la zona de turística para no cruzarse con el bar.

Unas horas en carretera fue suficiente para que la chica se replantease su decisión, en realidad se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo sin conocer siquiera de todo al chico que la acompañaba, se había dejado llevar por las emociones y ahora ya no tenía tan clara su decisión, miró su cuadernillo, pasó las hojas con rapidez, había escrito todo lo que había soñado ahí, llegó hasta la hoja que buscaba, encontrándose con esos penetrantes ojos claros, miró de reojo a Damon, eran sus ojos, los ojos de su pesadilla, cerró el cuadernillo con fuerza, ¿por qué había soñado eso?

-Ya hemos llegado…

La chica miró al frente, era un edificio bastante antiguo, tal vez abandonado, no le prestó más atención que la necesaria, porque la mano de Damon atrapó la suya, y sus labios se posaron en sus cabellos, la chica se quedó paralizada ante las mil y una sensaciones que la embriagaron en ese momento, y supo, con certeza, de que esto era más que un embrollo, era una locura.

-¡Mira quien ha decidido llegar!-la voz imponía, la castaña no se atrevió a girarse, sus ojos estaban clavados en Enzo y en Ric que no entendía porque estaba ella allí-¿y esta belleza?

Esta vez sí se giró, al mismo tiempo que Damon explicaba su procedencia.

-Es "mi" belleza, no sé si lo entiendes Mason, mi novia.

Pero Mason no escuchaba ni entendía nada, estaba blanco, pálido, paralizado, la castaña que estaba justo delante de él era idéntica a ella, a esa mujer. Era Imposible.

* * *

_**Gracias por leerme :) Espero vuestros reviews que son una forma de inspiración jejeje. Besos**_

_**Esto es un regalo por el comienzo del verano, a partir de aquí, las actualizaciones pueden ser más seguidas, quien sabe tal vez empiece nuevas historias y termine otras :)**_


	4. Pierce

**04: ****Pierce**

Elena sintió un escalofrío recorriendo toda su columna vertebral, la forma en que ese tal Mason la observaba le daba mucho asco, ¿por qué tenía la mirada tan fija en ella? ¿qué tenía de especial? Inconscientemente se aferró con más fuerza al brazo de Damon, este le sonrió, y le dio otro beso en la coronilla, su contacto la reconfortó y la alteraba a partes iguales, pero era mejor eso que lo que sentía cuando estaba cerca de Mason.

-Enzo-le llamó Damon-llévate a Elena a que se cambie de ropa, Ric haz que no se pierdan-ninguno de los aludidos dio queja alguna, pero tampoco estaban muy de acuerdo con esto, la chica sintió muchísimo tener que separase del moreno pero tampoco se quejó.

Miró hacia su espalda una vez más antes de perderse por los pasillos de la mano de Enzo, ya que Ric se había quedado un poco más atrás para escuchar la conversación de Damon y ese Mason.

-¿No se supone que te largabas?

-Yo no dije eso-se defendió-nadie te ha pedido que hagas de guardaespaldas.

-Oh, si que me lo han pedido…-le apretó con fuerza, la chica se obligó a sí misma no quejarse ni dar muestras de dolor-y ahora metete ahi adentro-le señaló un cuartito bastante oscuro y concurido, la castaña frunció el ceño.

-Ni de coña.

-¿¡Cómo!? ¡Que no soy Damon!.

-¿Qué has querido decir…?-pero no terminó la frase, el chico la introdujo de un empujón dentro del cuartito y cerró la puerta, iba a quejarse pero Enzo fue más rápido hablando.

-Cambiate, ahí hay mucha ropa y de mujer, si hay algún problema...pones una hoja de reclamación…

-¿Una qué?-no lo dijo muy alto, y tampoco parecía que Enzo fuese a contestar, incluso dudó de que la fuese entendido en el algún momento, ignorando el exterior se introdujo al interior para mirar todos los armarios y barras donde había ropa. La ropa era completamente elegante y eso le disgustó en sobremanera, ella que estaba acostumbrada a estar por casa, y solo habia visto esa clase de ropa en sus padres, en nadie más, bueno tampoco es que pudiese saber si esa ropa era para una cría de su edad.

¿Se había llamado cría? Había pasado demasiado tiempo con Damon, después de comerse la cabeza con la ropa optó por coger unos vaqueros negros ceñidos, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta del mismo color que el pantalón pero a diferencia del vaquero esta era chaqueta de vestir, no iba muy convinada pero le bastaba, estaba a punto de salir cuando notó que seguía sin zapatos, ¿había estado en un pueblo andando durante horas descalza?

Se encogió de hombros y recogió unas botas con un tacón menos vertiginoso, porque tampoco era plan poner en riesgo su salud para nada.

Cuando salió vio que Enzo estaba apoyado en la pared mirando algo del móvil, muchas ideas se le pasaron por la cabeza para volver a preguntarle pero optó por hacerlo de otra forma.

-Ya-el chico se giró de mala gana, quedándose blanco al instante, esa niña, la misma niña que el mismo había metido en esa habitación había desaparecido dejando ver a toda una mujer, o por lo menos eso fue lo primero que pensó Enzo.

-Estás...adulta.

-¿Perdona?

-Preciosa, quise decir preciosa, te sienta bien ese look…

-Y a ti te sienta de vértigo ser amable-sonrió coqueta, Enzo no supo si lo había hecho aposta o le había salido natural pero en ella acababa de ver a toda una mujer-¿vamos?

-No podemos ir hasta Damon.

-Me refería si hay algún lugar donde podamos descansar y yo pueda ir al baño…

-¿No has ido al baño?

-Desde que salí de mi casa no...y lo necesito-sonrió-¿me dices dónde o me acompañas?

-Te acompaño morena.

-¿¡Morena!?

Se encogió de hombros, ya iban dos apodos en veinticuatro horas, angelito y morena, si tenía que elegir cual le gustaba más lo tenía claro, sonrió como una estúpida y se dejó guiar por Enzo, quién sabe, pensó, tal vez encontraba en él a un buen amigo, a un muy buen amigo.

La pareja se sentaron en la azotea, para Enzo, como bien le había comentado, era su lugar favorito o por lo menos en el único donde nadie te molestaba con estupideces por el estilo, mientras la chica había estado en el baño el se había conseguido unas coca colas y unas patatas.

-¿Te apetece?

-Oh…-miró la coca cola que le ofrecía, sabía perfectamente que era, no era estúpida, y encima era la segunda que veía en todo el día pero aún así se sintió tonta al tenerla en la mano.

-¿Qué te pasa?-escupió el tapón del botellín-a espera-se la quitó de las manos e hizo la misma maniobra-no me caes bien-le aclaró-pero tampoco mal, no sé, es raro-le comentó-¿no te gusta?

-No es eso...es solo que...ya la he probado, ¿eh?

-Claro-le extrañó-¿qué persona en este mundo no ha probado un refresco?

-Oh si...te sorprendería, bueno, es que…

-¿Qué?

-Nunca había tenido una especie de...comida con alguien a escondidas…

-¿Y tu vida social?

Elena le miró fijamente, le había dicho a Damon que no comentase nada y ella misma se estaba delatando, cansada de esa conversación estúpida le entregó el refresco y se levantó dispuesta a irse de allí.

-¡Hey morena espera!-intentó alcanzarla, pero su teléfono empezó a vibrar en el bolsillo, Elena ya no era asunto suyo, si la chica quería perderse era su problema.

Pero antes de contestar miró el hueco donde habían estado sentados, ¿acababa de decirle cual era su lugar favorito en ese cutre edificio?

Elena bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, sin mirar exactamente en qué planta se encontraba se escondió en un cuartito, esta vez si era de limpieza, sacó su cuaderno, abrió las últimas hojas donde había escrito, ignorando por completo el casi retrato que había en una de esas hojas, y colocó la mano dispuesta a escribir, pero nada, no le salía nada. ¿Por qué?

Ofuscada le pegó una patada a una lata, y se dejó caer en el suelo, realmente se sentía estúpida, era la primera vez que no se le ocurría nada para escribir.

Damon boquiabierto miraba de hito en hito a Alaric y a Mason, este último le había sorprendido con su proposición, aunque fuese jugosa no era un inconsciente, no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su vida por una locura, pero si lo que Mason decía se cumplía no solo estaban hablando de millones y millones de dólares, euros o lo que quisiese sino también de la respuesta al encierro de Elena.

-Pero, ¿estás seguro de eso Mason?

-Es idéntica a esa mujer, claro que estoy seguro, es cuestión de preguntar, no perdemos nada.

-Si que perdemos-intervino Alaric-si es mentira o estamos confundidos nos enfrentamos a una mafia superior a la nuestra, a la mafia italiana, no sé vosotros pero yo he visto pelis.

-Y yo he visto la realidad-le aclaró Mason-y son más peligrosos que eso, pero esta mujer que os digo es la novia de estos mafiosos, tendríamos que lo que quisiéramos, cuestión de llamar, es todo o nada.

-Elena es mi novia-le escupió en la cara-no voy a entregarla a una suicida porque tu digas que son idénticas…

-Damon-se acercó el jefe-millones de euros, dólares, libras, ¡lo que quieras!-le agarró de los hombros-¡hay miles de mujeres por el mundo! ¿qué sabes de esa chica? hasta hace dos días no estaba en tu vida.

-Ya pero…-como le iba a decir que le debía a esa chica estar a su lado, que había huido de su propia familia, simplemente no podía decirlo-hay más negocios que este…

-No, tienes razón hay muchos más negocios, pero es que con este podríamos jubilarnos Damon, podrías cambiar de aires, sin necesidad de protección ni nada, incluso Alaric y Enzo podrían vivir sin pensar si su rostro está en la comisaría más cercana…

-Un momento-le pidió Damon-¿tengo otra opción?-dijo serio, ambos permanecieron en silencio, hasta que Damon soltó una carcajada-claro que no, esta es la mejor opción.

-¡Así me gusta Cuervo!-le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, Alaric estaba alucinando-voy a llamar a esa mafia, tu procura que tu noviecita no haga ninguna tontería, mientras tanto podéis quedaros aquí.

Damon se levantó y salió de la sala sin mirar a Alaric, este en cambio se quedó observando la salida, y lanzó una mirada asesina a la espalda de Mason.

-Será mejor Ric que acates las normas-le sorprendió, pero no comentó nada, salió de la sala dispuesto a hablar muy seriamente con Damon.

Le alcanzó en la máquina de chocolatinas, mirando muy interesado el reparto de chocolates blancos, negros, sin azúcar, con...pero Ric no estaba a expensas de que Damon eligiese uno, le dio un golpe seco a la máquina.

-¿Estás loco? ¿¡de veras quieres meterte en la mafia!? ¿¡tan bajo vas a caer!?

-No eres nadie para hablar de caer bajo.

-Si, tal vez, pero si soy alguien para decirte que se te ha ido la cabeza, ¿¡vas a entregar a esa niña a la mafia!?

-Eso suena muy mal…

-Joder claro que suena mal, porque esta mal, muy mal-empezó a relajarse, Damon se estaba replanteando las cosas, Ric lo pudo ver en sus ojos, en esos azules que se debatían entre la vida y la muerte, una vez más, el más mayor sonrió, esperando la rendición-Damon dile que no, vámonos…

-Deja que me lo piense bien, lo que le voy a decir a Mason-el moreno asintió-voy...no sé, a fuera, o yo qué sé, ¿puedes ir a ver a esos dos? no quiero que se maten…

Alaric se fue directo a buscar a Enzo, le llamó por teléfono y se reunió con él en la cafetería del edificio, cuando el moreno llegó, y Ric vio que venía solo a esto estuvo de saltarle a la garganta, pero respiró hondo antes de hacer alguna locura.

-¿Y Elena?

-La morena salió huyendo, literalmente…-se encogió de hombros, sin dalre más importancia de la necesaria se sentó en una de las mesas.

-¿y te quedas tan tranquilo? ¿cómo que ha huido?

-Es una forma de hablar, se fue ya ya esta, estará en algún lado, ¿no ha ido con Damon? ¿qué es eso de que son novios?

-Será una estratagema…¡¿qué coño importa?! ¿dónde ha ido?

-No lo sé, hace ya rato que no sé nada de ella…

-Te mato, y luego te vuelvo a matar, no mejor, le digo a Damon que la has perdido y ya verás la que te toca.

-A ver chaval, ¿tengo cara de niñera? Le ofrecí un refresco y unas patatas, y salió corriendo, ¿por quién me tomas?

-Lo siento Enzo-se sentó a su lado-pero hoy está siendo el peor día de mi vida.

-¿de tu vida? ¿o de tu vida con nosotros?

-De ambas cosas.

-Uff, está siendo chungo…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, justo cuando oyeron a Mason hablar solo, fue por instinto o por casualidad pero ambos actuaron rápido y se ocultaron detrás de la barra americana, era una locura y especialmente una sonora estupidez, ya que no tenían porque quitarse del medio.

-Si señor Avery, pásame con la señorita Pierce, creame es jugosa la información que tenemos…-el silencio se hizo en la sala, pero ambos eran conscientes del refrán "el que se oculta…"-¡Miss Pierce!-dijo exaltado, esa felicidad en su voz era de todo menos real-creo que tengo un negocio para usted, si, sé con quien estoy hablando, y si, se las consecuencias de importunarla...pero créame que esto valdrá la pena, todo el tiempo que pierda.

Una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza, ¿y si estaba hablando con esos mafiosos? no podía ser, Mason había prometido no hacer nada por ahora, ¿o es que Damon le había mentido?

-Tenemos que ayudar a Elena…

-¿Qué?-susurró Enzo-¿por qué iba a hacer eso?

-Porque no podemos permitir que esa niña…-no supo exactamente que decirle-¡joder!-Ric se levantó de golpe-¡No lo haga Mason!-saltó de la barra y le arrebató el teléfono-ya le llamará más tarde-y colgó sin esperar respuesta, Enzo se llevó una mano a la cabeza, estaban muertos, ya era definitivo.

-¿¡Qué mierda haces Saltzman!?

-Lo correcto-dijo firme devolviéndole el teléfono, Mason observó atónito la escena, él estaría muerto en breve pero Ric lo iba a estar ya, si no fuese porque el móvil volvió a sonar, sin pensarlo mucho descolgó, amenazando primero con un dedo a Ric, el cual nervioso no supo qué hacer.

-Lo siento señorita, un contratiempo...no, no se preocupe, lo que tengo es gordo...si claro...si, si-salió de la sala con paso firme, justo en ese momento Enzo salió de su escondite y tiró de la camiseta a su amigo.

-¡Estas muerto hijo puta! ¿¡se te ha ido la pinza!?

-No, al que se le ha ido ha sido a Damon, vamos a buscarle.

-¿No íbamos a buscar a la morena?

-No creo que se haya ido a ninguno lado, no tenemos tanta suerte.

Damon subió las escaleras hasta la planta tres, buscando un sitio, que si no recordaba mal se encontraba en esa planta, donde pudiese pensar con claridad sin que ningún obstáculo se pusiese en medio, justo cuando alcanzó la sala, el teléfono empezó a vibrarle, Damon miró la pantalla era Mason, sin pensarlo mucho, y tras maldecir en voz alta se dirigió hasta el despacho de su jefe, dispuesto a contarle todo lo que había pensando en tan poco tiempo, es decir: nada.

Llegó a la sala, Mason descansaba delante de un gran ventanal que daba a toda la ciudad, era la única zona que estaba totalmente iluminada, las demás tenían la luz justa debido a que a primera vista era un edificio abandonado.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Acabo de hablar con Tom Avery, el "rippah", es el mafioso del que te hable antes.

-Pero, ¿ya has avisado?

-No puedo perder el tiempo Damon, ¿algún problema? siempre puedes buscarte a otro que cubra tus espaldas, ah, bueno es que eso es imposible…

-No es eso, es solo que...pensé que íbamos a esperar-se pasó una mano por el pelo-pero da igual, cuenta.

-Pierce no se ha creído una mierda, necesita pruebas, y yo le he pedido un adelanto, me ha mandando a la mierda, pero...si quería pruebas…

-¿Qué te ha ofrecido?

-Acceso a la R.A.F

-¿En serio?-no se lo creía y con razón, Mason soltó una carcajada.

-Si, no acceso público pero si al centro informático...puedo falsificar unas cuantas cosas.

-Y todo esto lo ha hecho por pruebas, solo porque se parece a ella, no se yo…

-Yo sabía que había algo gordo en el parecido, esa mujer no se muestra casi nunca en público, y somos muy pocos los que sabemos como es fisicamente, y por lo tanto somos muy pocos los que sabemos algo más...ella busca a alguien idéntica, a su familia.

-Oh...no se yo…

-Solo necesita que la grabemos, a Elena de forma natural antes de las doce de la noche, de hoy, no es tan complicado.

-Si, yo me encargo, no quiero que Elena se asuste, ¿y el siguiente movimiento?

-Habrá que esperar-se levantó-he colocado varias cámaras en la zona este del ático, allí tendrás libertad de hacer que la chica hable, no me cabrees, las cámaras son a tiempo real-le advirtió, el chico asintió y salió disparado de la sala, le mandó un mensaje a Enzo, ni loco iba a hablar con Alaric, y se dirigió al ático a esperar allí a Elena, en unos minutos recibió la contestación de Enzo, diciéndole que no estaba con Elena, pero que Alaric si y que iba a ser él el que la llevara, obteniendo una torta mental al pensar por un momento que no tendría que discutir con Alaric, había sido demasiado iluso.

Demasiado.

Alaric llegó antes de lo previsto, pero ni rastro de la chica, a punto de explotar lanzó una rápida mirada a los puntos estratégicos y supo que Pierce los observaba.

-¿Y Elena?

-No me cambies de tema, ¿vas a entregar a una pobre chica a una loca?

-¿Vas a dejar de meterte en mis negocios alguna vez? ¡Largo!

-¡No Damon no! Hay que llevar a esa chica a su familia, a "su" familia, no a una loca mafiosa, ¿¡me estás escuchando!? ¿¡qué miras!?-buscó en la misma dirección que Damon pero no encontró nada del otro mundo.

-Sé lo que hago Ric, y es lo mejor, me largo a buscar a Elena-le empujó-lo siento Ric, de verdad-le dijo desde el exterior lo más bajito que pudo, sabiendo que hasta eso había escuchado la chica.

Damon recorrió todo el edificio, sin encontrar en ningún sitio a la chica, preocupado porque se fuese enterado de todo salió al exterior hasta que una idea se le pasó por la cabeza, con paso firme se dirigió hasta su camaro, encontrando a la chica detrás de él escribiendo, suspiró aliviado y no se acercó a ella hasta comprobar que su pulso estuviera estable.

-Elena, me has asustado…

-Tienes que estarlo si me has llamado por mi nombre-sonrió, soltando su diario-me agobié ahí dentro, necesito aire, lo siento.

-No, no pasa nada, es que...ya sabes no me fío de nadie.

-Ya, si te fíes no te harías pasar por mi novio, debe ser duro.

-¿El qué?-no entendía qué quería decir con eso.

-Digo fingir que somos algo, es imposible-el chico frunció el ceño-tu con alguien como yo es…

-Claro, yo un mísero ladrón con alguien tan de tu clase.

-¿¡Qué quieres decir con eso!? ¡Es que ni siquiera dejas que me explique!

-No hace falta que expliques nada, todo ha quedado bien clarito antes-se levantó, ni siquiera entendía porque había ido allí preocupado esa chica no necesitaba que nadie se preocupara, estaba como una puta cabra, Elena hasta las narices de sus complejos se levantó de golpe, agarrando con fuerza del brazo de Damon tiró de él, el chico dio un traspié pero se mantuvo tenso y firme, la chica le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y se acercó lo maximo posible, solo les separaban unos centímetros de su boca.

-Lo que iba a decir es que tu nunca estarías con alguien tan tonta y nenita como yo, ¿me oyes claro? no hablo de dinero cuando nunca he tenido acceso a él, bueno ahora sí…-sacó la tarjeta, en ese momento el chico se pudo fijar mejor en su aspecto, la ropa que llevaba puesta iba muy en contra de ese lado inocente que mostraba la chica cada cinco segundos.

-Eres…-sonrió el chico-toda una cría, pero me gusta, se te acaba cogiendo cariño-se apartó de ella, queriendo negar por un momento lo que le hacía sentir su cercanía, mientras estaba de espaldas a ella recuperándose, Elena se sintió asqueada, ella que se había abierto de esa forma a él y Damon ni siquiera se había dado cuenta-bueno, volvamos dentro, quiero enseñarte una cosa.

-Sí-dijo seca-deja que recoja esto.

Ambos llegaron a la sala, Damon nervioso comprobó que Ric no estuviese en ella, se quedó quieto, como paralizado en frente de la puerta, si Elena entraba y se confirmaba las sospechas tanto de Pierce como de Mason la chica tendría que irse, si todo resultaba un error, ¿qué podría pasar?

-¿Damon?

-Perdona-le instó que pasara, la chica lo hizo dudosa, cuando entró vio que se encontraba en una sala cualquiera, una cama, una mesita y una pequeña ventana-esto, es tu cuarto mientras estemos aquí, ¿qué te parece?

-Bueno ya sabes que no tengo mucho de donde sacar-continuó-está bastante bien si te sirve de consuelo…-bromeó-pero no me has traído aquí para eso, ¿o si?

El chico cambió el peso de un pie hacia el otro, estaba nervioso, y solo le pasaba cuando estaba cerca de ella, la chica dudó y bastante de sus intenciones pero se mantuvo firme durante unos minutos.

-¿Qué sucede Damon? Me estás preocupando.

-Nada, solo…

-¿Mason…?-el chico recorrió la distancia que los separaba y cubrió su boca con una mano, ambos tropezaron y cayeron en la cama, el chico estaba justo encima de ella, impidiendo que hablara o que se moviese, la chica abrió mucho los ojos, estaba asustada y se temió lo peor, el chico le hizo un gesto de silencio, y después se levantó quedando en el filo de la cama-Tu no estás nada bien Damon, y yo me largo…

-¿a dónde?

-A cualquier lado de este edificio…-y cerró de un portazo, al segundo hizo su entrada Mason hablando por teléfono.

-Lo has conseguido Damon.

-¿Qué ha dicho Pierce?

-Que si, que es ella...no puedo darte muchos detalles pero nos ha pedido expresamente que esperemos unos meses.

-¿Para qué?

-No lo sé, pero me dará, nos dará lo que queramos si la cuidamos, solo hay que tener paciencia, y ya he visto que no te ha costado mucho, ¿no deberías estar contento? vas a tener a tu nueva noviecita durante unos meses más.

-Si ya…-se pasó una mano por el pelo, y jugó con los cordones de sus zapatos-no me voy a quedar aquí unos meses.

-¿Cómo?

-Soy un chico de carretera y mis hombres también.

-Damon puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana, somos libres y con una sola llamada tu careto está en todas las televisiones del mundo, tú verás, la libertad es algo que se nos puede arrebatar con mucho facilidad, y más en pleno siglo XXI.

-¡Cuando hicimos el contrato no había ninguna cláusula que me impidiese moverme por donde me diese la gana, no me puedes venir con estas!

-Denunciame-le aclaró-Ay que no puedes, mira Damon no me fueses buscado para salvarte el culo, ¿o es que alguien te obligó a que vinieras a pedirme ayuda? Si no recuerdo mal hace diez años no estabas para tirar cohetes.

-¡Era un crío!

-Tenías diecisiete años, no eras un crío eras un inconsciente, y ahora mismo lo sigues siendo-le señaló la puerta-esa chica tiene esa misma edad y has permitido que se embarque en una locura, en la misma locura, aquí el único legal soy yo.

Enzo tiró la colilla al suelo, aplastándola, dejando entre ver un fino hilillo de humo, una sombra le cubrió su propia obra de arte, dispuesto a mandar a la mierda al causante de la interrupción se giró encontrándose a la castaña, la cual se lanzó a sus brazos, Enzo no fue capaz de reaccionar a tiempo cuando su morena ya estaba totalmente alejada de él.

-¿Dónde habías estado?

-Salí...estaba nerviosa, mucho tiempo fuera de casa.

-¿Vas a volver?-preguntó sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

-No, me quedó, pero necesito que me respondas a una pregunta, Ric no quiso hacerlo.

-Claro, dispara-se apartó un poco para que la chica tomase asiento-¿qué te preocupa?

-Cuando tu estás cerca de alguien, ¿es natural sentir un cosquilleo, o ponerte nerviosa o simplemente sentir un calor en las mejillas?

-Bueno…

-Pero no solo eso, ¿es normal que lo sientas con una sola persona y no con todos?

-Lo que me preguntas es extraño.

-No no es extraño es una pregunta normal.

-No muy normal.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque esa pregunta tiene una respuesta muy sencilla-la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida esperando que Enzo si le soluciona la duda, el chico la miró durante unos segundos sin comprender si hablaba o no en serio-¿estás preparada?

-Sí-dijo seria, acercándose aún más a Enzo.

-Eso se llama…-carraspeó un poco-alergia.

-Sé lo que es la alergia Enzo, y no tiene gracia-se apartó enfadada.

-No espera, alergia hacia una persona, el calor es síntoma de enfado, el cosquilleo es furia y los nervios es propio de estar a punto de explotar.

-Eso tiene más sentido.

-¿Habla en serio?-musitó al darse cuenta de que la chica parecía estar hablando con seriedad, la castaña se levantó con una nueva perspectiva.

-Pues es eso lo que me pasa con Damon: alergia-el chico se quedó boquiabierto, y miró alucinado como la chica se iba, Enzo sin entenderlo se llevó una mano al estómago y soltó una carcajada, sintiéndose realmente gilipollas.

En la otra punta del mundo, una mujer vestida elegantemente con un traje violeta de cuero con camisa negra cuelga el teléfono se deja caer en el regazo de un hombre trajeado.

-¿Has averiguado algo?

-Si, que mis padres por primera vez me han hecho el mejor regalo adelantado-sonrió satisfecha, soltándose el pelo completamente, una larga melena castaña rizada cae sobre sus hombros, Tom la abraza con más fuerza-pronto culminará mi venganza, pero ahora necesito tiempo.

-¿Más tiempo?

-Ya le costó a mi padre convencerte, ¿cuánto crees que vas a necesitar tu para convencer a esa niña?

-No mucho, creo que esa vídeo llamada me explica más lo que esperaba, por eso necesito tiempo, tiempo para preparar la coartada perfecta.

-Todo lo que necesites, pero recuerda todo esto-señaló la sala, refiriéndose en un sentido más amplío a la mafia-tiene que ser nuestro, y mucho más.

-Lo sé-se levantó cansada-pero recuerda quien tiene la voz cantante aquí-le amenazó-serás hijo de quien quieras pero yo soy la que lleva las riendas.

-Por eso te quiero tanto.

La castaña sale de la sala, encontrándose con ese espejo tan grande que cubre gran parte de su habitación, mira su reflejo y por primera vez no ve las marcas del engaño y la traición, aprieta los puños.

-Esta vez te arrepentirás por haberla elegido a ella antes que a mi...lo prometo.

* * *

**_Antes que nada: no, la chica no es quien pensáis jijiji sería demasiado básico que fuera ella, ¿no?_**

**_Gracias por leerme, ya sabéis que vuestros reviews son amor, y los que, simplemente me leéis, muchísimas gracias._**

**_Ah, quien quiera añadirme a wattpad que me lo diga, es el mismo nombre de usuario y subiré allí también mis historias._**

**_Besos_**


	5. Distancia De Precaución

**05: Distancia de Precaución.**

_**-Mi nombre es...Damon, mi querido ángel…-la chica se apartó asustada, no le importó que su perfecto vestido de fiesta quedase repleto de tierra y hojas, menos le importó cortarse con alguna rama o piedra, y muchísimo menos le importó estar hecha un mar de lágrimas, porque solamente pedía estar lejos de allí, cuando se arrastró lo suficientemente, se levantó con torpeza y empezó a correr, tuvo que agarrarse de la falda para no volver a tropezar, más de una vez tuvo que echar la vista atrás para comprobar si su captor, si Damon le perseguía, pero lo más importante su mente se negaba a dibujar esa imagen de Damon en él, ¿cómo había podido pensar que era su salvador? Era su captor, y no podía pensar en la posibilidad de que fuese a hacerle cualquier cosa…**_

La castaña soltó el bolígrafo, miró lo que acababa de escribir y se sintió estúpida, ¿por qué su mente había invocado a Damon? Nunca le pasaba, nunca utilizaba a personas reales, y ahí estaba Damon, como un personaje más, pero no uno cualquiera, sino su enemigo, su captor, la figura de la oscuridad, cansada lanzó el bolígrafo contra la cama, miró como caía entre las sábanas, y su mente volvió a recordar ese momento, cuando Damon se lanzó contra ella, y sus cuerpos cayeron entre esas sábanas, como su pierna rozaba su intimidad, como su mano estaba tan cerca de su miembro, como sus ojos estaban clavados en los suyos propios y en sus labios, como su mano se posaba en sus finos labios, ¡dios!, pensó, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, llevaba una semana ahí, una semana sin tener acceso a Damon, encerrada entre esas paredes-por propia voluntad, que era bastante sorprendente-sin ver ni a Enzo ni a Ric, simplemente con excusas estúpidas, y todo por no querer cruzarse con Damon, había hablado con Enzo, si, y este le había dicho que era alergia, le sonaba raro pero no había otra explicación posible, odiaba a Damon, no quería verle, pero cada vez que empezaba a odiarlo la chica encontraba un motivo para no hacerlo, cada vez que se mantenía encerrada allí pensaba en el chico de ojos azules, cabreada con su mente y con Damon se dirigió a la ducha, por lo menos se refrescaría en el interior, y tal vez así encontrase una respuesta para su historia, una manera de encontrar a ese príncipe de ojos azules.

-¡Verdes Elena! ¡Verdes! ¡Ojos verdes!-gritó a la pared, clavando las uñas en los azulejos-verdes-murmuró, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro-ojos verdes, cabello castaño...mmm...Stefan…

Tras la ducha, y con una sonrisa tonta dibujada en los labios se concentró en su librito justo cuando iba a empezar a escribir sobre su príncipe alguien golpeó la puerta con muy poca sutileza, Elena estuvo a punto de mandar a la mierda a esa persona pero entonces su mente recreó la posibilidad de que fuese uno de los hombros de Mason, esa posibilidad provocó nauseas en la chica que no supo exactamente donde meterse, miró por todos lados mientras la puerta seguía sonando sin cesar, se maldijo así misma por haber echado hacia un rato a Enzo y a Ric, por haber sido tan niñata de haber intentando evitar a Damon.

-¿Damon?-probó, y deseó con toda su alma que fuese él, que la persona que estaba detrás de la puerta fuese Damon, ese chico que solo conseguía sacarla de sus casillas, clavó con fuerza las uñas en un cojín al no recibir contestación, el silencio se hizo hueco en la habitación y la puerta no volvió a emitir ningún ruido, acojonada se asomó despacio, no había nadie y sin pensarlo salió corriendo, deseando poder desaparecer o encontrarse a una cara conocida.

Al bajar las escaleras sus ojos se clavaron en los de Mason, estaba justo en el borde de los escalones, le sonreía, retrocedió asustada, chocando con una superficie dura y plana, pegó un bote y unos brazos la agarraron, al ver al portador solo pudo sonreír y abrazarse a él.

-Enzo…-musitó con alegría, el aludido miró de soslayo a un Mason que bajaba los últimos escalones, no le gustó para nada verle ahí pero no comentó nada en absoluto-no sabes cuanto me alegro de verte.

-Y yo morena, ¿por qué corrías? estás sudando-era cierto, un sudor frío le recorría la espalda, ¿era esto miedo? no, era terror, y no necesitaba afirmarlo estaba completamente segura, el chico la acompañó hasta el exterior del edificio, para sorpresa y decepción de Elena el camaro tan característico en Damon no estaba ahí presente, Enzo pareció darse cuenta porque estuvo a punto de explicarle dónde estaba, pero Mason se le adelantó, alterando a Elena.

-Damon está fuera por unos días, creí que lo sabías, ¿no eras su novia?-Enzo se preparó para soltar una respuesta rápida pero Elena se le adelantó.

-Soy su novia, no su madre, no necesita contarme a donde va ni con quien, esta vida lo trae así, ¿no?-se agarró a Enzo-vamos a tomar algo, ¿habrá algo decente...aquí donde nos encontremos? ¿pueblo o ciudad?

-Ciudad, y una muy grande pero a un par de kilómetros, no sé si estará bien…

-Claro que está bien, la chica no se va a pasar todo este tiempo aquí encerrada, ¿o Damon se pondrá celoso?

Enzo no contestó y Elena evitó cualquier contacto visual con ese hombre, desde el primer día le había causado muchos problemas no estaba dispuesta a mirarle.

Ambos se prepararon para un día fuera, Enzo le había pedido expresamente que cogiese ropa cómoda que iban a andar un buen trecho, la chica no tuvo ningún problema en elegir, cogió unos shorts-por su mala suerte de vestir-y una camiseta blanca, aunque por un momento su mano quiso alcanzar la camiseta de Damon, estaba claro que esta era mucho más apropiada pero no estaba dispuesta a ponerse algo de ese estúpido que llevaba tanto tiempo fuera y no le había comentado nada, cuando creyó que ya estaba lista, se recogió el pelo y salió de allí, alcanzó a Enzo en mitad de las escaleras llevaba una camiseta verde con el logo de "Linterna Verde" y unos pantalones de chándal, ella destaca y mucho pero a ninguno le importó en absoluto, entre risas cogieron la moto del chico y partieron a un lugar tranquilo ante la atenta mirada de Mason y de Damon.

Este último se lo comían los demonios, no entendía porque su cuerpo y su cabeza reaccionaba así, pero se sintió sucio, furioso y dolido no sólo por Enzo sino por Elena, la cual, por alguna razón, creía que le había traicionado, cuando en realidad solo eran estupideces suyas.

Mason le observaba en silencio, lo llevaba reteniendo desde hacía unos días, la única excusa que les había dado a sus perritos falderos y a Elena era que estaba en una misión el único que había preguntado mucho era Ric pero por lo demás no había tenido problemas, aunque le fuese gustado que la chica, la que decía ser novia del mujeriego Damon, fuese insistido un poco más, se dejó de tonterías y se centró en Damon.

-Te he mantenido recluido…

-Cautivo diría más bien-sonrió con ironía, dejándose caer en uno de los sillones-no continua por favor, esto se vuelve interesante.

-Como he dicho, te mantengo recluido porque necesitaba que pensaras los pros, pros y más pros del negocio con Pierce y dejaras atrás…-lo pensó-tus síntomas de hermana de la caridad para la gente que pueda permitirselo, y bien, ¿cómo ha ido la cosa?

Damon no contestó, se mantuvo en silencio, un silencio sepulcral, recordó cada segundo de su encierro, como todo se parecía tanto a lo que vivió cuando era un crío, y se dijo así mismo que no iba a volver a pasar por eso y menos por una completa desconocida, que la chica se lo fuese pensado mejor antes de abandonar a su familia.

-Bien-sonrió-estoy dentro.

-¿Sin complicaciones?

-Sin complicaciones.

-Menos mal-suspiró-no quería hacerte esto, recordar lo que hacía tu…

-No quiero escuchar nada de mi pasado-se levantó-si no te molesta claro.

-Me molesta recordartelo, tu vinistes a mi...destrozado...pidiendo ayuda, claro que no quiero recordarte lo que me debes.

-¿Puedo volver al trabajo?

-Si, e incluso te puedes tomar el día libre.

-Que considerado-lo fulminó con la mirada, un día libre, un día entero que se iba a pasar comiéndose la cabeza o escuchando a Ric, y nada de las dos cosas le apetecía, prefería seguir escuchando las acusaciones de Mason, no, eso tampoco.

Damon salió de allí con una idea clara, iba a seguir los pasos que siempre había seguido, el se había movido todos estos años con la idea de ayudar a los más necesitados siempre que su pellejo estuviese a salvo de su pasado, ahora arriesgaba mucho más que eso, no solo arriesgaba su pellejo sino también el de sus amigos, y no estaba dispuesto a perder la libertad por una chica.

Apretó los puños y se miró en el gran espejo que había en la entrada, y sus ojos volvieron a recrear la imagen de su madre, de su rostro manchado de lágrimas y sangre, tragó saliva, su madre no era Elena, Elena era como cualquier persona que se fuese cruzado en el camino de Damon, una más.

_Damon jugaba a las canicas con sus amigos, Matt y Jeremy, ambos disfrutaban del aire fresco de la Toscana, mientras sus madres hablaban animadas en el salón de la casa de campo del primero, mientras Matt canturreaba con estusiasmo su victoria, Jer y Damon se miraron fijamente y sin pensarlo mucho salieron corriendo al interior de la casa para coger sus consolas, Matt los siguió de cerca, y los tres niños de ocho y nueve años subieron las escaleras en dirección a la habitación de Damon, el más pequeño._

_El moreno se lanzó en la cama y les pasó los aparatos, una mujer de cabello negro y ojos azules llamó a la puerta, la madre del más pequeño los había seguido de cerca y traía una bandeja con comida._

_-Mamá de Damon, ¿qué le pasa en la mano?-Damon no miró en esa dirección, no quería hacerlo, se obligó así mismo concentrarse en el aparato, evitando el contacto con el moratón de su madre, la mujer les sonrió con ternura y salió del cuarto, Damon no aguantó mucho rato y se excusó hacia el baño deteniéndose al oír a su madre hablar por teléfono._

_Estaba discutiendo, ese hombre que decía llamarse su padre la estaba tratando de nuevo mal, apretó los puños y se secó las lágrimas con fuerza, se sentía inútil y frágil, pero su madre necesitaba su apoyo, con una sonrisa totalmente fingida se lanzó a sus brazos, ambos lloraron durante unos segundos, pero había visita y no podían permitirse ese lujo._

_-Mami._

_-Si mi amor._

_-¿Por qué no nos vamos?-eso fue demasiado para la mujer que después de esa frase solo pudo llorar a moco tendido, fue Damon quien despidió a las otras madres y a sus amigos, fue él el que dio una excusa para que no se preocupasen, y fue él el que pidió que Liz preparase la cena. Nadie hizo preguntas._

_Damon llega con una bandeja de comida caliente al cuarto de su madre, la mujer seguía llorando pero de forma más pausada._

_-Aquí tienes mami._

_-Damon-el chico la miró-prométeme que nunca abandonarás a tu familia._

_-Mami nunca te dejaré._

_-No hablo de mi-le cogió las mejillas-hablo de lo que tu formes, sé que eres pequeño-le tocó el pecho-pero cuando quieras a alguien lo suficientemente fuerte para que no puedes abandonarlo, no lo hagas, no hagas lo mismo que papá, ¿vale?_

_-¿Papá nos abandonó? ¿es malo?_

_-Papá…_

_-¡He vuelto!-esas dos palabras fueron como un interruptor para la mujer, la cual se preparó para recibirle como si nada hubiese pasado en esas horas, Damon miró como su madre fingía, seguía actuando y como aguantaba cada bocinazo o golpe, Damon se prometió así mismo cumplir esa promesa que no tenía mucho sentido en su cabecita, pero que la tendría años después._

-¡Mis muertos!-golpeó el cristal con el puño haciendo que miles de pedacitos cayesen al suelo, se llevó la mano dolorida a la boca, sintiendo ahí la presión de la sangre y los cristales, el ruido alteró a la gente que estaba en la casa, pero al comprobar que se trataba de Damon lo dejaron estar, solo una mujer saltó por los laureles.

-¡Damon!-la voz de esa chica le hizo reaccionar, miró a su derecha para después clavarla en la izquierda, ahí estaba a la única mujer que consideraba su hermana.

-¿Jenna?

-La misma, por si no te has dado cuenta clavarte el cristal no es lo más recomendable, ¿dónde está el botiquín? Y ese cerdo al que llamas jefe también-Damon la frenó antes de que hiciese una locura, si algo le pasaba a esa mujer Alaric le mataría.

-No hagas tonterías.

-¿Y me lo dices tú?-bufó-dime donde está el botiquín, ¿o prefieres que llame a Ric?

-No ya tengo bastante con una "mamá" no busques al otro-ambos rieron, aunque esta vez a Damon la comparación que el mismo había dicho le afectó más de lo pensado.

Jenna le curó rápidamente y mientras lo hacía hablaron sobre cosas sin importancia, solo recordando viejos tiempos, la última que se vieron fue en España, y de eso hace unos meses, Ric estaría echando flores por la boca si la viese otra vez a su lado, es por eso por lo que Damon y ella decidieron darle una sorpresa a su amigo, así el moreno podría evadirse de esa angustia que le oprimía el pecho al pensar en Elena; Jenna se había dado cuenta de que algo pasaba, eso lo tenía claro, pero prefirió dejarlo pasar.

Elena y Enzo se pasaron gran parte de la mañana perdidos en un claro que el chico conocía muy bien para despejarse, no hizo en ningún momento ni un comentario que pudiese herir a la chica, pero tampoco tenía muy claro qué cosas podían afectarle o no, la última vez salió huyendo por una tontería, no quería que eso pasase, mientras la chica se reía de su torpeza, Enzo pensó en una forma de abordar el tema de Damon.

-Elena-la chica se calló, secándose una lagrimita cogió otro gusanito de ketchup-¿qué tal con...tu alergia?

-¿A…? Ah, ya-sonrió-lo de Damon.

-Si, he preferido llamarlo así-sonrió quitándole un gusanito de las manos, la chica dibujó una mueca de disgusto y Enzo no tuvo muy claro si era por el gusanito o por tema Damon-¿y? llevas una semana evitando la luz del sol, no es muy normal.

-Las cosas no son muy normales si decido irme con unos desconocidos siendo menor de edad.

-Ya-se quedó quieto-¿eres menor?

-Sí, pensé que era obvio.  
Se encogió de hombros, claro que era obvio, pensó Enzo, solo que pasaba por completo de asimilarlo, le dijo su subconsciente, intentando olvidar esas ideas se levantó limpiándose las manos en los pantalones.

-¿Quieres hacer algo típico de un menor descontrolado?

Elena alzó una ceja suspicaz, pero su sonrisa mostró las mismas ganas que tenía o incluso más ganas que las que podría albergar Enzo, sin pensarlo mucho se levantó de un salto, y siguió a Enzo desde cerca.

Ambos llegaron a la ciudad con la moto, no tardaron mucho en encontrar un local de mala muerte que permitiese la entrada a menores sin restricción, Enzo se preocupa al instante, Elena era una chica, y demasiado inocente pero a estar en esos sitios, pero en ningún momento mostró sentirse incómoda, ambos disfrutaron de una comida y de los dardos durante gran parte de la mañana, lo peor o lo mejor según quien lo mire vino después.

-Un whisky.

-Otro-sonrió ella cómplice, Enzo le devolvió la sonrisa mientras la morena les ofrecía lo que acababan de pedir, Elena lo imitó en todo momento, sintiéndose una estúpida cuando probó de un sorbo el vaso, estaba asqueroso y fuerte, tosió de forma exagerada ganándose las risas de toda la sala, esta vez, Enzo si vió a una nena incómoda, la furia se apoderó de él, y sin pensarlo mucho cogió la botella y se la lanzó a uno que estaba a unos metros de distancia, la botella le dio directamente en el cráneo, la chica ahogó un grito al ver la sangre correr, Enzo sonrió satisfecho, no por lo que acababa de hacer, si no por defender a su amiga, el problema vino después, cuando un conjunto de borrachos cabreados se lanzaron contra Enzo, el aludido pudo mantenerse, pero eran demasiados contra él, y eso acabaría alertando las autoridades.

Elena esquiva varias botellas, se colocó detrás de la barra, y rogó al mismo Infierno de que Enzo no saliese herido, alzó la cabeza un poco lo suficiente para ver como su amigo recibió un derechazo en la nariz, la castaña soltó una exclamación llamando la atención de una de las chicas que fue directa hasta ella.

-Será mejor que salgas-le advirtió-si uno de esos te ve irá a por ti, y tu novio no podrá con ellos.

-No puedo irme sin él.

-Lo sé-le sonrió la camarera-pero voy a llamar a la policía y es mejor que salgas.

La castaña se dejó arrastrar hasta el exterior, estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa pero no podía simplemente quedarse allí de brazos cruzados, sin saber muy bien a donde ir se dirigió hasta la moto, la registró, encontrando allí un móvil, un tanto anticuado pero con "contactos" y eso le sobraba, miró la lista, solo un par de números con letras, ¿qué era eso? ¿¡el abecedario!? Miró la lista dos veces, y sin pensarlo mucho cogió y pulsó el número de "666"

¿El número del demonio? ¿en que estaba pensando…?

No le dio tiempo a colgar ni a pensarlo dos veces, una voz aterciopelada ocupó todos sus sentidos, por un momento incluso se olvidó porque estaba llamando por teléfono, una sonrisa tonta se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿Enzo?

-No-dijo ronca-soy yo, Elena-se hizo el silencio, un silencio bastante incómodo para ambos-Enzo se ha metido en un lío y van a llamar a la policía, tenéis que hacer algo.

-Si-tardó bastante en contestar, y una voz femenina se oyó de fondo, rompiendo a mil pedazos las pocas esperanzas que tenía Elena de poder recuperar a Damon, pero ¿recuperarle en qué sentido? no eran ni siquiera amigos, esa posibilidad no existía en su diccionario-¿dónde estáis?-le repitió, la chica le dictó la calle de memoria.

Elena colgó y se guardó el móvil, justo cuando el sonido de unos coches patrulla inundaron sus tímpanos, desesperada miró en el interior del bar, seguían peleando, y el estado de Enzo era más que lamentable, pero su sonrisa seguía ahí, bien marcada, bufó, y miró por todos lados, ella no podía estar a la vista, pero Enzo tampoco, si no recordaba mal el rostro de Ric y el suyo valían dinero, bastante dinero.

-¡Enzo, la policía!-gritó para hacerse oír, el chico se giró al oír su voz, despistándose, y recibiendo un navajazo en el estómago-¡No!-se desgarró la garganta al gritar, corriendo en su dirección, justo cuando unos brazos la sujetaron fuertemente, gritó y pataleó, pero la policía acababa de frenarla, a ella y a todos los que estaban peleando, uno de los agentes fue a auxiliar a Enzo, y Elena rogó que no le reconociese, que no tuviesen ningún dato de él, pero no tuvo oportunidad de nada, cuando uno de los agentes que con mayor rango se quedó observándola, boquiabierto.

-¿Amara?-ni le prestó atención si no fuese porque la obligó a mirarle, la castaña le miró con asco, con dolor-¿estás viva…?

-¿De qué está hablando?

-Yo...oh..-un pitido sordo, lo siguiente fue demasiado rápido, un coche a toda velocidad entró dentro del bar, llevándose gran parte del inmueble y a algunos policías, tres personas encapuchadas salieron del coche, el policía seguía agarrando con fuerza a la castaña, uno de los hombres, el de la figura más afeminada golpeó a varios agentes y ayudó a Enzo, el otro fue directo al policía que me agarraba-tienes que salir de aquí Amy…

-¿Qué?-unas manos tiraron de ella, gritó casi por instinto, pero esos ojos azules que se clavaron en ella calmaron todos sus miedos, le sonrió y corrió a su lado, los cuatro se montaron en el coche, uno de ellos lanzó una especie de bola de gas.

Pero Elena no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de ese agente, ¿quién era Amara? ¿y por qué pensaba que ella era esa mujer? Mientras huían se acurrucó en una esquina, en los brazos de Damon, olvidando por completo esa semana intentando evitarle, pensando en las estupideces que ambos habían dicho, ya no importaba, lo único que importaba era que Enzo saliese con vida y..saber quien era ese hombre.

La castaña se apartó un poco de Damon y se acercó a los otros dos, uno de los dos, conducía el coche y el otro atendía a Enzo.

-¿Puedo ayudar en algo?-esa pregunta iba directa a Damon, y es cuando por fin se pudo dar cuenta que estaba llorando, temblando y que no sabía que hacer o decir, el chico se acercó a ella, y la abrazó con fuerza, no supo si lo hacía por él o simplemente lo hacía para calmarla a ella, pero lo hizo-¿se recuperará verdad…?-le falló la voz.

-Chicos tranquilos-era la voz de una mujer-yo me encargo, ¡Ric acelera!

El sonido de las vocinas resonaban en la cabeza de ambos, aún estaban detrás de ellos, Ric tomó un atajo entre el campo, Elena tenía miedo, no de ser descubierta sino de que Enzo no la contara, era su culpa, ella tendría que haberle dicho que no, no podía perderle, no por su culpa. Ric metió el coche entre los árboles, era incómodo, demasiados baches pero fue suficiente para huir de la policía, en unos minutos salimos del coche, Damon y Alaric cogieron en brazos el cuerpo de Enzo, la otra mujer los ayudó a ponerlo en el suelo.

-Voy a engañarlos-Alaric le pasó las llaves.

-Voy contigo-saltó Damon-Elena ve con Ric y ayúdalo.

-Pero…

-Elena por favor.

La mujer y Damon tomaron el coche, la castaña miró como se iban, mientras ayudaba a Ric a ocultar el cuerpo de Enzo, lo ayudó en todo lo que pudo, en unos minutos llegaron los refuerzos y se llevaron a Enzo a un lugar más seguro, Ric abrazó a la castaña al ver su estado tan lamentable.

-No tienes la culpa preciosa.

-Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo-se abrazó con fuerza-tengo mucho miedo.

-Se recuperará, lo que más me preocupa son Damon y Jenna…-la chica asintió nerviosa, no quería pensar mucho en Damon, el chico la había abrazado, había sido bueno con ella pero seguro todo era debido a la tensión del instante.

Damon y Jenna entretuvieron a los policías un rato más, dieron un giro doble para alcanzar el puente, ambos sonrientes porque estaban a punto de despistarlos por segunda vez se encontraron con que el puente estaba repleto de agentes, dieron un frenazo, ambos se miraron desesperados, estaban atrapados, en una encrucijada sin salida.

-Mierda-dijeron a la vez, fue Damon quien sacó su arma, Jenna se lo impidió-no podemos hacer esto Damon.

-¿y qué quieres que hagamos?

-¡Bajad del coche ahora mismo!

-Saben que éramos más, falta gente, estamos perdidos.

-¡Son demasiados D!

-¿¡y qué hago…!?

-No lo sé…-Jenna miró por el espejo retrovisor, no había salida, el sonido de unos helicópteros los desconcertó por completo, se oyeron unos disparos, los agentes empezaron a caer en masa o a huir, una emboscada-Mierda, mierda, mierda.

-¡Arranca!-y eso hizo, Jenna aceleró, pero justo en ese momento una moto se paró en medio, de ella salió una figura trajeada, que ambos reconocieron al instante-ahora si nos hemos metido en una buena…

Mason les hizo una señal para que saliesen del coche, estaban metidas en una buena no por meterse en una pelea si no por utilizar su material. Uno de los helicópteros permaneció en el aire, Damon alzó la mirada por instinto, el sol no le permitía ver nada más que la figura de una mujer de pelo rizado, ¿quién sería?

* * *

**_No pensaba subir hoy. No cuando subí en SCOM, pero como veo que llevo demasiado sin dar señales aquí y todos esperáis impacientes por saber quien es "Pierce" os dejo esta actualización. _**

**_¿Habíais acertado? :D_**

**_Gracias por leer, si llego a los 35 reviews subo antes, sino, tocará esperar ;)_**

**_Pronto: Nuevo fic!_**


	6. Enzo

**06: Enzo**

Elena esperaba impaciente en una de las salas del Edificio, estaba nerviosa por lo que había intentado escribir algo para calmarse, llevaba horas allí metida sin noticias ni del estado de Enzo ni de Damon, y esto solo provocaba que el nudo que tenía en la garganta creciese con fuerza, las puertas se abrieron, de ellas aparecieron Damon y una muchacha rubiasca, que seguramente sería Jenna, la castaña no se lo pensó mucho y se levantó para recibirlos, dispuesta a lanzarse a los brazos del moreno, pero la entrada de Mason la hizo retroceder.

Nadie pareció darse cuenta de ese gesto porque Jenna, la famosa Jenna de la cual no sabía nada más que su nombre fue la que tomó la palabra.

-¿Cómo está Enzo?

-No sé nada desde hace horas-le explicó, un poco bastante cabreada porque realmente le preguntase a ella mirando al frente sin ni siquiera prestarle la más mínima atención-Ric está con él.

-¿"Ric"?-esta vez si la miró a la cara, y lo que vio en ella no le gustó, ¿se estaba refiriendo a como le había llamado o simplemente a Ric?

-Si Ric está con él, ¿algún problema con eso?

-No claro que no, _mi_ Ric cuidará bien de _tu_ Enzo, ¿no?

-¿Perdona?-preguntó bastante enfadada, ni "tu Enzo" ni "mi Ric" le sentó nada bien, odiaba los posesivos y esa mujer estaba marcando su territorio como un animal en celo, fue Damon quien dio un paso al frente para calmar la tensión.

-Jenny, es mi novia-la señaló, la aludida le fulminó con la mirada.

-¿¡En serio!?-se cabreó, saliendo de la sala sin ni siquiera mirar a los presentes, la castaña estaba realmente cabreada con todos, con esa Jenna por comportarse como un animal, con Damon, simplemente por actuar sin que no fuese pasado nada, cuando en realidad había pasado mucho, salió de la sala y se dirigió a su cuarto, en mitad del camino recordó a ese policía, y como le había llamado Amara, sin pensarlo mucho se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hasta uno de los mapas de los pasillos, necesitaba buscar una sala de informática o algo similar, esto había sido con anterioridad una empresa algo tenía que haber, cierto era que tenía que parecer abandonada pero no podían vivir como neandertales.

Después de diez minutos miranda como una tonta un mapa de 2002 decidió plantarse en la última planta que era la única zona que no había pisado aún-mejor dicho que no conocía del todo-subió con bastante esfuerzo pero al llegar a la planta se dio cuenta que era la acertada estaba repleta de guardias, y supo que esto le iba a costar bastante.

Jenna seguía esperando junto a Damon en la salita, Enzo estaba estable por lo que le había dicho una de las ayudantes pero aún así necesitaban verle urgentemente, Damon estaba mucho más tranquilo que Jenna o por lo menos en apariencia porque internamente estaba a punto de subirse por las paredes, él era uno de los culpables de que sus amigos no pudiesen ir a un hospital, y en esos casos tan extremos es cuando su cabeza decide recordárselo.

-Cálmate ya Jenna.

-No puedo-le escupió las palabras-¿no ves cómo está todo por ser tan irresponsable? Y no hablo de ti, ¿eh? hablo de Enzo, que para ser tu noviecita no sé que pintaba con Enzo.

-Primero te serenas y después hablamos.

-Es que no tiene sentido, desde que te conozco no te he visto con nadie, sé por Ric que estás con mujeres de vez en cuando...pero…

-¿Pero qué? ¿no puedo encontrar a alguien que me entienda y me acepta tal y como soy?

-Si claro-sonó a ironía, Damon se mordió la lengua para no contraatacar porque sabía mejor que nadie que Jenna se daría cuenta del engaño y acabaría sacándole toda la verdad, y aunque no parecía llevarse bien con Elena le contaría lo de Mason en cero coma, y eso no le convenía, miró a su alrededor, era raro que el angelito no estuviese dando tumbos por ahí cuando estaba tan preocupada de Enzo como ellos, eso era una cosa que no entendía, no le conocía de nada pero había decidido confiar en ese mocoso, ¿por qué? se negó así mismo ir por ese camino, no estaba dispuesto a pasarlo mal por esa chica, no ahora.

Y nunca.

Alaric salió a la media hora, estaba cansado tanto físicamente como psicológicamente pero aún así mostró su mejor sonrisa a sus amigos para transmitirles confianza, confianza que claro está no existía.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No os asustéis-les avisó, provocando que el miedo se apoderase de ellos, miedo y remordimientos-está bien pero necesita reposo y…

-¿Y?

-El disparo no le hizo más nada que no se pueda solucionar con reposo, el problema está en el golpe que tiene en la cabeza puede provocarle daños cerebrales que a simple vista no se ve, necesita un especialista Damon, un hospital.

-No podemos llevarle a un hospital, ¿¡no te das cuenta!?-explotó el moreno-¡No podemos maldita sea! Si lo hacemos lo meterán preso después.

-¡Ya lo sé colega! Pero no podemos dejarle tirado…

-Ya ya, no tengo ninguna intención de hacer tal cosa pero es que...no sé que hacer ¡joder! ¡Joder! ¿y Mason?-cambió de postura-¿no puede hacer nada? ¿¡dónde cojones está!?

-No creo que Mason se arriesgue por nada.

-¿¡Cómo que no!? ¡Le amenazo!

-¿¡Con qué Damon!? Hace mucho que dejastes de tener la situación en tus manos, te puede manipular, como hizo con el tema de Elena.

-¡No saques eso a relucir en este momento!

-¡Si, si que lo hago Damon porque al final Mason gana siempre!

-¡Basta ya chicos!-les calló Jenna-hablaremos con Mason, lo haré yo, vosotros estad pendientes de Enzo, ¿ok? yo me encargo de lo gordo, ¡y ni un "pero"!

Jenna salió corriendo en dirección a las escaleras si no recordaba mal su despacho estaba en el ala sur, mientras, los dos chicos se quedaron mirando sin saber muy bien que hacer el camino que había recorrido su amiga, Alaric carraspeó, y con los brazos cruzados esperó la explicación de su amigo.

-¿Cuándo ibas a decirme que Jenna estaba aquí? O mejor, ¿dónde se supone que has estado estos días? ¿Con ella?

-Espera…¿¡qué!?-saltó-lo mío con Jenna terminó hace años, lo sabes, ¿¡no!?

-Si, por lo menos reconoces que hubo algo…

-¡No hubo nada! Mira no voy a discutir por este tema tan absurdo quedó zanjado hace cinco años, y basta, vamos a ver a Enzo-se dirigió a la salita, Ric volvió a pararle-¿¡ahora qué!?

-Que te calmes Enzo no puede notar nuestra tensión.

-¿No está sedado?

-¿Con qué quieres que lo seden? ¿con cloroformo?

-Es una opción-se encogió de hombros.

-Eres un animal.

Elena con paso firme se dirigió a los dos guardas, necesitaba parecer segura de si misma para que sus palabras tuviesen más sentido que sus gestos, con un tono serio carraspeó, los dos hombres sin prestarle mucha atención la miraron fijamente.

-¿Quiere algo?

-Si, que desaparezcan-los dos gigantes la miraron con un gesto de risa, ¿esa chica hablaba en serio? es lo que se podía entender en sus ojos-Mason requiere que estén vigilando la zona...noreste.

-¿La zona noreste?

-Será que ya han traído lo que Avery le iba a entregar…

-Oh, pero, ¿y usted qué tiene que ver?

-¿Importa mucho?-se cruzó de brazos-pues eso, hace dos minutos que tendrían que estar allí, ¿a qué esperan?

Los dos hombres dudaron pero al final prendieron el camino hacia las escaleras, la castaña abrió la boca alucinada, ¿acababa de colar esa trola? ¿o había sido suerte? No tenía ninguna intención de jugársela por nada por lo que entró en la sala con paso ligero, como adivinaba había un portatil en la mesa, eso le bastaría, siempre y cuando no hubiese ninguna seguridad. Ella siempre había estado encerrada entre cuatro paredes, alejada del mundo pero estaba actualizada en cosas tan sencillas como esta, se sentó en la silla, que más que una silla era un sillón reclinable, el portatil estaba abierto, y encendido, solo la pantalla estaba en suspensión, sin pensarlo mucho le dio al "enter" rogando que no necesitase más contraseñas, y así fue.

-Menos mal…-suspiró aliviada, sin pensarlo le dio a la burbujita de internet, cuando la pantalla del buscador resaltó no supo qué hacer, ¿qué iba a buscar? ¿el nombre de Amara? ¿cuántas Amaras hay en el mundo? La búsqueda no podía ser tan simple, frunció el ceño, necesitaba pensar en algo más sencillo, ese hombre la había confundido con ella, ¿tendría similitud?

Lo pensó mejor, aunque se pareciesen no podía ser mucho el parecido porque entonces habría una posibilidad de ser familia, ¿y si era eso? ¿y si eran familia?

"Miranda y Grayson Gilbert", fue lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza y lo primeró que plasmó en el teclado, le dio "enter" para que empesaze a buscar, la velocidad del internet era nula, el signo de cargando ocupaba toda la pantalla, empezó a ponerse nerviosa, ¿y si venía alguien?

-Vamos, vamos…-la castaña no se había dado cuenta que el cable no estaba conectada, dependía ahora de una señal muy baja, agarró el aparato como si moviéndolo consiguiese algún resultado, justo cuando se daba la vuelta la puerta se abrió de par en par, se quedó blanca, y soltó el portatil en la mesita, Mason la miraba con una ceja alzada, estaba enfadado, las venas las tenías más marcadas pero se controló, la chica no supo que decir ni como actuar-yo...necesitaba…

-¿Buscar algo? Para eso necesitas el cable, no hay buena señal en esta zona…

-Oh, lo siento-no sabía como salir de ahí, ese hombre le daba muy mala espina, y ahora estaba en una sala sola con él, sin Damon cerca para ayudarla, sola a su merced, tragó saliva solo con pensarlo, el chico ajeno a su debate se acercó con tranquilidad a la chica, impidiendo que se acercara a la salida, la castaña retrocedió al instante-yo, ya me iba, de verdad...lo siento…

-No te preocupes…-estaba a unos pasos de distancia, eso era lo único que los separaba en esos momentos, la chica lo miró fijamente-no pasa nada, no estabas haciendo nada malo, ¿verdad?-tocó la pantalla, seguía sin cargar, un mensaje de mensaje no recibido cubrió la vista de ambos, el chico sonrió con desgana, y se acercó aún más a la chica. Elena instintivamente se echó hacia la pared, pegando un bote al sentir el frío del muro-¿tienes miedo? no deberías…

-Lo mejor será que me vaya-intentó escabullirse pero las manos frías y asperas de Mason cubrieron su cadera, pegó un bote al sentir el cuerpo del muchacho.

-Calma animal...algo tienes que tener para que Damon sea tu perrito faldero y se replantée muchas cosas, por no hablar de Enzo...arriesgarse de esa forma...por ti…-la olisqueó de una forma exagerada, la castaña se tensó al instante, y deseó estar entre los brazos de su padre ahora mismo o discutiendo de forma estúpida con su madre, y no en esa situación.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y esta vez Mason se apartó asqueado y se recompuso, era Jenna la que estaba en la entrada mirando desconfiada a ambos, Elena tenía un aspecto demacrado, nerviosa y con los ojos rojos, Mason en cambio estaba tan apuesto como al principio.

-Vengo...a exigirte.

-Se dice pedirte.

-Mira Mason soy tu mejor hackers en estos momentos, vengo a exigirte, lo he dicho bien-le aclaró, el chico sonrió y le instó para que avanzara-¿todo bien?

-Perfectamente, ¿verdad Elena?

La chica saltó al oír su nombre de su boca y sin pensarlo salió casi corriendo de la sala, la rubia miró a su jefe con un odio muy profundo dejándole claro que no iba a parar hasta averiguar que acababa de pasar.

-Bien, tu dirás.

-Necesitamos-el rubio miró la pantalla del ordenador y conectó el cable, miró el historial de búsqueda, encontrando los nombres de dos personas, frunció el ceño, más tarde comprobaría que buscaba la morena en ellos-¿me estás escuchando?

-No disculpa, repite.

-Bueno pues esta vez seré menos...amable, vamos a llevar a Enzo a un especialista tiene un golpe muy feo, ¿me has oído?

-Puedes hacer lo que te plazca, aunque eso provoque que vayáis a la cárcel…

-¡Te estoy pidiendo que busques la forma! ¡Ahora!-golpeó el escritorio, Mason se estaba empezando a hartar de la falta de respeto de Jenna, tal vez fuese una de sus mejores empleadas, tal vez fuese la única de sus empleados que no le debía nada, pero no pensaba permitirle creerse superior, el rubio se levantó de su asiento, y paseó alrededor de ella, la chica también se levantó, conocía sus estrategias de superioridad y con ella eso no funcionaba-Enzo no tiene…

-¿De qué me sirve tenerlo con vida?

-Hablas en serio-se cruzó de brazos-no sé para que te servirá a él, pero a ver si encuentras a una hackers que trabaje para el Gobierno y para ti al mismo tiempo, ¡y que sea tan paciente como yo!-Mason la miró con dureza-me lo imaginaba.

-Y si dices que tienes tanto control, porque no hackeas la base de datos del hospital más cercano, apagando así la seguridad y las cámaras y amenazas a un especialista, ah, es verdad-sonrió-porque eso sería durante una hora y lo del especialista sería más tiempo, ¿no es eso? tampoco vas a arriesgar tu pellejo.

-No te rías de mi Mason...o hablo con mis superiores y se te acaba el chollo.

-Vamos hazlo-le instó haciendo un gesto dramático con las manos-pero de mi solo vas a tener lo que todos han tenido: nada.

-El problema es que yo no soy como tus demás empleados.

-Ya pero Ric y Damon si-la sonrisa de suficiencia de Jenna desapareció completamente, no podría ayudar a sus amigos si llegase el caso pero no estaba dispuesta a perder esa última oportunidad de sacarle algo a Mason, se agachó un poco.

-Escúchame bien Mason, nunca te he pedido ni exigido nada, pero ahora si lo voy a hacer: ayúdanos porque si no lo pagarás caro, no sé como pero pasará.

Y dicho eso salió de la sala con un contoneo de cadera, típico gesto de todas las putas que se cruzaban en el camino de Mason, el chico soltó todo el aire que había contenido, necesitaba urgentemente buscar nueva seguridad y aliados, y tal vez los tuviese más cerca de lo que pensaba, cogió su móvil y marcó el número.

-¿Avery?-el aludido contestó-necesito lo que te pedí, el acceso a la RAF, llevo esperando más de una semana...no, si ya sé, sé que Amara me ha ayudado pero...yo estoy...tengo a la chica...ya, ya, ya, si claro, solo una cosa más-el silencio se hizo en la línea-necesito los mejores hackers que tengas, necesito poner a una chiquita contra la espada y la pared, gracias...no, no hace falta, adiós.

Sonrió, y conectó el ordenador, le dio a la señal para que empezase a cargar, pensaba pedírselo a Jenna pero no era el momento, buscaría por encima de la red.

Había varios artículos de los Gilbert, eran una familia de dineros y bastante prestigiosa, pero no había mucha información de ellos, tendría que pasarlo todo por los filtros de sus informáticos, volvió a coger el teléfono.

-Necesito todo lo que podáis averiguar de ellos, y no, no contéis con Jenna, adiós.

Jenna cabreada con todo, y especialmente consigo misma por no haber podido sacarle más información a Mason cogió las escaleras de emergencia, no quería cruzarse con nadie más porque acabaría rompiéndole la nariz a cualquiera, mientras bajaba murmurando improperios escuchó unos sollozos, agudizó el oído y fue más despacio hasta divisar la figura menuda de Elena.

-Elena-la llamó desde unos escalones, la chica se tensó-soy Jenna-bajó hasta alcanzarla, le pasó un brazo por los hombros de forma protectora-calma, ¿qué te ha hecho ese cerdo?

La castaña no soltaba prenda, y Jenna empezaba a impacientarse no porque la chica fuese una llorona ni mucho menos, si no porque esto iba a afectar a Damon, y eso era suficiente para que cualquier cosa le reventase, su amigo no se merecía esta soledad.

-Elena confía en mi, ¿o voy por Damon?

-No-sollozó, dejándose abrazar.

-¿Intentó hacerte algo?-la chica se encogió aún más-hijo de...

-Yo no importo ahora-reaccionó a los segundos-¿y Enzo?

-No podemos hacer nada, bueno Mason no quiere hacer nada el muy cabrón.

-¿Es por…?

-Es porque Enzo tiene su careto en todas las centrales-se levantó-y no puedo hacer nada.

-Pero se podrá contratar a alguien y después sobornarle, ¿o no?

Jenna se la quedó mirando, no era mala idea pero para poder contratar a alguien necesitarían algo más que dinero negro, una cara, y la de Elena era perfecta, pero aún así seguían necesitando dinero legal.

-No, no podemos.

-¿Por qué? Yo puedo buscar a alguno-se levantó, esa idea cada vez le resultaba más tentadora-y tengo-sacó una tarjeta de crédito-dinero, puedo sacar una buena cantidad, solo hay que…¿cómo se dice? convencer con buenos argumentos al doctor, ¿no?

-Pero…

-¿Qué prefieres? ¿que nos colemos en un hospital? Esto es mejor…

-¿Y la ética de los médicos? No se yo…

-Más a mi favor, tendrán que ayudarnos por lo mismo-sonrió-déjame esto a mi.

Elena corrió escaleras abajo, Jenna la siguió de cerca, ambas llegaron al mismo tiempo a la salita donde esperaban Damon y Alaric sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

-Tenemos la solución-sonrió la castaña-solo necesito un chofer.

-¿Para qué?-preguntó Ric-por tu cara Jen no es nada bueno, ¿qué pasa?

-Tengo la idea perfecta, un soborno-aclaró-pero necesito que alguien me lleve a un hospital o a una clínica, lo que haya más cerca.

-Pero, ¿¡te has vuelto loca!?-saltó Damon-¿y si llama a la policía? ¿y si no funciona?

-¿Y qué quieres Damon? ¿qué se ahogue? ya estamos perdiendo el tiempo, y voy a hacerlo igualmente-se cruzó de brazos-contigo o sin ti.

El chico bufó exasperado y sin más remedio recogió su chaqueta y la agarró con fuerza del brazo para poder salir cuanto antes del edificio, Alaric y Jenna sólo desearon de que la cosa funcionase antes de que fuese a peor.

Elena y Damon estuvieron un buen rato en carretera, sin dirigirse la palabra, solo mirando al frente y pensando en que si esto no funcionaba perderían a Enzo para siempre, Damon le debía mucho a su amigo, le encontró en el peor estado, ninguno de los dos estaba del todo estable, pero juntos salieron de esa, fue Enzo quien le ayudó a ser quien era, se lo debía todo.

_Todo le había explotado en la cara, ya estaba cansado de tanta mierda y parafernalia, no pensaba aguantar ni un minuto más en ese lugar, pero antes de irse necesitaba una excusa para hacerlo, ya había hablado con Alaric, siempre hablaba con Alaric pero este nunca le daba la solución a todos sus problemas solo le mantenía entretenido hasta que la realidad volvía a darle en la cara, como ahora, que después de estar tres años estudiando en San Francisco volvía a pisar su tierra, y esta vez porque su padrastro había decidido quitarle la beca de su madre, eso le cabreaba en sobremanera, y todo porque el perfecto niño de papá tenía todos los caprichos que quería, y esta vez lo que quería era joder, "vaya novedad", enfurruñado golpeó una lata, otro golpe más y este con más potencia lanzando lo que fue una vez un refresco al otro lado de la calle, justo cuando un chico salía corriendo, todo fue como en cámara lenta, el chiquillo de su misma edad más o menos tropezó con el objeto cayéndose al suelo, otro hombre más mayor le alcanzó y le agarró del brazo, jalandolo con fuerza._

_-¡Hijo de la mala perra!-le gritó, y acabo golpeando la cabeza del chico con fuerza, el aludido se protegió de los golpes como pudo con los brazos, pero fue casi imposible, el ladrón acabó cayendo al suelo, y el hombre que le había golpeado empezó a pegarle unas patadas en el costado, Damon no estaba dispuesto a quedarse de brazos cruzados, cruzó la calle y se interpuso entre el atacante y el atacador._

_-¡Calmese por favor! Llame a la policía, será más efectivo._

_-¡Chaval apártate! ¡No te metas en mi camino! Oh…-pero ya era demasiado tarde, el chico que estaba casi desmayado en el suelo se levantó y comenzó su carrera, dejando boquiabierto a Damon y alucinando al otro hombre-¡Mira lo que has conseguido, seguro que eres igual que él!_

_-¿Qué d…?-pero no le dio tiempo a pronunciar ni una palabra, porque esta vez el hombre lo agarró a él de las solapas de su camisa estrellándolo contra el suelo, Damon se llevó una mano a la zona más afectada, y desde el suelo vio como su atacante huía buscando el chico de antes, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Con torpeza se incorporó, se tocó las partes más afectadas y comprobó que su teléfono no fuese sufrido ningún daño._

_Alaric llevaba un buen rato esperando en la cafetería, Damon se sentó con él de muy malhumor, Ric sonrió con ternura, era un crío._

_-He pedido por ti, café._

_-Con bourbon espero._

_-Como siempre-sonrió, una camarera trajo ambos cafés-ahora te hecho el chorro de bourbon, ¿no pretenderás que se lo pida a la chica? ¿verdad?_

_-No claro que no, prefiero que le pidas el número de teléfono._

_-No me va-negó rápidamente centrándose en su café, Damon le observó detenidamente, conversaron un buen rato de temas sin impotancia, sin querer ninguno tocar el porqué de la visita de Damon ni mucho menos el tema de la beca, pero cuando dejaron de merendar y Damon se dispuso a invitar a su amigo se dio cuenta que le faltaba la cartera, nervioso miró ambos bolsillos, ante la atenta mirada de Alaric-¿pasa algo?_

_-¡Joder!-se levantó, tirando la silla con él-he perdido la cartera, con las tarjetas y el único dinero en efectivo que me queda._

_-Bueno las tarjetas están bloqueadas por tu padrastro, ¿no?_

_-Si pero llevaba en efectivo ¡cinco mil dólares!-Ric escupió el café, ¿quién en su sano juicio llevaba esa cantidad de dinero?, eso es lo que reflejaba el rostro de su amigo, Damon se pasó una mano por el pelo nervioso y pensó donde la tuvo por última vez._

_-Damon cálmate, pago yo-sacó dos billetes-y ahora será mejor que te relajes que todos nos están mirando, y no querrás que nadie te escuche decir eso ¿verdad?_

_-¡Mierda!-gritó, cogió su chaqueta y salió corriendo del recinto, tal vez la perdió en la calle, cuando ese hombre le atacó, tal vez aún estuviese ahí, necesitaba ese dinero para empezar de cero, no podía haber perdido su oportunidad de huir, no, no podía ser así, llegó hasta la calle, y ni rastro de la cartera, nervioso empezó a preguntar a la gente que estaba por los alrededores e incluso fue a la comisaría, sin querer dar parte del robo en realidad._

_Salió de la comisaría echo polvo, no iba a volver a su casa pero tampoco podía pedirle asilo a Alaric durante mucho tiempo, no era una ciudad muy grande y su padrastro se encargaría de joder a su amigo en cualquier momento. Paseó con lentitud por las calles buscando en su cabeza alguna excusa o algo para salirse con la suya, tal vez el destino no exista, pero Damon tropezó con algo bastante duro._

_-Ve con cuidado-pronunció el chico en perfecto italiano pero con acento extranjero, Damon lo reconoció enseguidad, y el aludido hizo exactamente lo mismo, si no fuese porque Damon era más astuto, le agarró de la camiseta con fuerza-¡suéltame ahora mismo! ¡Casi me matan por tu culpa!_

_-¡Tú hijo de perra!-le insultó en inglés para que no le costase tanto entenderlo, apretó el agarre para mostrar así el dolor y la furia que emanaba de su cuerpo-¡He perdido mi oportunidad de escapar! ¡Por tu culpa!_

_-¿¡De qué cojones estás hablando!?_

_-¡He perdido cinco mil dólares! ¿¡sabes lo que es eso!? ¿¡o tengo que traducirlos en euros, pedazo de animal!?_

_-Más bien en libras-intentó bromear, vio un punto flaco e intentó aprovecharse de eso, le golpeó en la entrepierna con la rodilla, Damon dolorido le acabó soltando, y justo cuando el inglés iba a huir, la policía se acercó a ambos. El aludido se quedó blanco._

_-Problema signor Salvatore?*****_

_Damon sonrió con suficiencia, se limpió los pantalones, y miró con orgullo al chico, al ladrón pero por un flash de segundo se vio así mismo en miles de ocasiones cuando su padrastro golpeaba a su madre o simplemente le daba más preferencia al bastardo, por un momento vio a un superviviente que por algún motivo había tenido mas huevos que él para echarse a la calle, vio a un igual, tal vez fuese un error, tal vez el chico huyera de nuevo pero Damon no se atrevió a decir nada contra él._

_-Nessuno agente*****-el ladrón le miró alucinado pero no dijo nada ni tampoco se movió, el agente con un asentimiento de cabeza recorrió su camino, dejando a ambos chicos con sus problemas, Damon seguía con gesto serio, y el chico decididó actuar por fin-antes de que te largues-dijo en inglés-digo yo, un "gracias" no estaría mal._

_-No es mi estilo-sonrió encogiéndose de hombros-pero puedo ayudarte con ese dinero perdido, pero es peligroso._

_Damon frunció el ceño sin comprender a que se estaba refiriendo pero necesitaba la pasta para poder empezar de cero, no le quedaba otra que intentarlo, ¿qué podía ir mal?_

* * *

Y aquí tenemos un poco más del pasado de Damon, ¿sorprendidos? No lo creo :P Nah en serio, tendréis mas del pasado, tanto del pasado cuando era niño, como cuando conoció a sus amigos, de todo un poquito pero tenéis que ser pacientes, esta historia tendrá unos 30 episodios y puede que más o menos, según como se de. Ahora me pondré a responder reviews :D

Pero antes, gracias por leerme, **espero vuestros reviews**, porque si queréis que suba tan rápido **debemos llegar a los 45 review**, o esperar a que suba cuando pueda :silbido: **es motivación recordar**, eso y que amo vuestros reviews ;D

_¡Os amo!_

* * *

Beth Warlow  


woow, super, pero Enzo se pasa con eso de lo de la Alergia jajaja. y Elena celosa de Jenna... y sigues dejando con la duda Quien es Pierce, y ahora Quien es Amara?

_-Enzo es un puntazo jajaja, y Elena demasiado inocente! ;D Son dos mujeres que no se sabe nada de ellas ¬¬ ¿eso no da una pista?_

LauraSalvatore**___  
_**

Pufff vaya lío...quien es Amara? Pobre Enzo, que susto con lo del navajazo...Me gustaria saber más del pasado de Damon...¿lo contarás?

_-¿El pasado de Damon? ¡Pues claro, es lo que más inspiración me da! Poco a poco como he dicho arriba se sabrá del pasado de nuestro chico favorito ;D Y sobre Amara...:silbido:_

MaraTVD___  
_

Quiero mas pasado de Damon con su familia y asado con Enzo y Ric, lo necesito para conocer mejor a mi Damon, creo que Amara es alguien crcuial podría ser Pierce?

_-Tranqui Mara! Tendrás tu pasado! ¿Te crees adivina? :P_

StephSmile30

Me he quedado encantada con como va esta trama , cada vez me sigo muriendo de la curiosidad por tantaas cosas *0* Y puedo percibir un tanto de EnzoxElena :o En fin, actualiza pronto, si? Te leo a la próxima :)

_-Enzo y Elena? Quien sabe ¬¬ jejeje Gracias._

Delena is real___  
_

Que buen capitulo. Yo aquí me sigo riendo de la alergia jajaja como dice la música de Anahi : Porque eres alérgico al amor...  
Creo que adivine, no se solo hay que ver en el próximo si hay mas pistas de la misteriosa Pierce.  
Casi le matan a Enzo por menso uff menos mal salieron todos del enredo de la policia aunque creo que están mas jodido con Mason y su equipo.

Sube pronto esta muy buena e intrigante la historia.

_-Sobre Mason...ya veremos como reacciona al cabo del tiempo...porque la cagarán más jejeje. La famosa alergia deja claro que Elena es demasiado inocente pero se irá espabilando :D Aquí hay dos personitas que creen que saben la identidad de Pierce veremos...muy pronto._

xoxito___  
_

haaa estoy muy intrigada con la historia, quien será pierce, ¿por que ese chico le dijo amara a elena? que pasara con Damno y Jenna.  
porfiss síguela, comencé a leerla y me a seducido la historia

_¿Por qué...le resulta familiar? :silbido: Lo de Damon y Jenna ya ha quedado resuelto más o menos. Me alegra que te guste._

Guest 

Wou está genial este fic, muchísima acción, se ve la trama está bien enredada, pobre damon nunca la tiene fácil, y los pierce, la otra vengarse por no haberla elegido... :/ Elena encerrada luego de que los papás fingieron ¿perderla? hay mucho material allí, va ser interesante ver como va avanzando la historia, Enzo tan simpatico con Elena, te lo imaginas atraído por ella más de lo normal, seria chistoso, como para darle un empuje a Damon, Aamm aprovechando y sigo esperando el 18 XD ni comparado con calle bourbon que empezó con toda la acción, pero claro acá Elenita es una nenita inocente XD  
Sigeñla :)  
(lo único que me carga de los fics es esperar que actualicen)

_Por ahora vas enredando bien las cosas con respecto a la trama. Enzo y Elena...mejor no digo nada de lo que podría pasar jajaja ya lo irás viendo. Calle Bourbon es muy diferente pero te puedo asegurar que te gustará, han empezado con la acción pero eso no hace la cosa más fácil. Ellos tienen una conexión solo consiste en que el destino les de una buena patada :silbido:_


	7. Cuidados Intensivos

**07: Cuidados Intensivos.**

Elena miró fijamente a la carretera, buscando respuestas a sus mayores temores, intentando por todos los medios encontrar un sentido a lo que estaban a punto de hacer, era por una buena causa, la ética de los médicos era ayudar a quien lo necesitaba, no estaban haciendo nada malo, ¿verdad? apretó los puños sobre sus piernas, la mano de Damon la desconcertó por completo, y su sonrisa calmó todas sus dudas.

-Saldrá de ésta, siempre lo hace.

-Tengo miedo-le confesó muy bajito, el chico entrelazó sus dedos con los de su angelito, llevaba tanto tiempo sin sentir la cercanía de la castaña que ese mero roce le estaba volviendo loco en sobremanera-¿cuánto queda?

-He mirada en google maps, estamos muy cerca de una clínica privada, será fácil convencer a un doctor en un lugar más recondito.

-Claro-no entendía nada de lo que decía así que le daba absolutamente igual si iban a un hospital o a una sala privada, era exactamente lo mismo para ella.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la zona que Damon había marcado en el GPs, aparcó detrás de la clínica, pero no salió del coche, se quedó quieto, pensando exactamente en las palabras que Elena tendría que decir en unos minutos.

-Elena-llamarla por su nombre no era buena señal, la aludida lo miró fijamente-vas a tener que convecerlo tu.

-Lo sé-se enfuruñó-no soy tonta, no puede decirle nada perjudicial para Mason-decir ese nombre provocó que un escalofrío recorriese su espalda.

-No es eso-se giró para poder mirarla directamente a la cara, la cogió de la mejilla, la chica se estremeció ante su contacto pero no hizo nada para evitarlo-no quiero que hagas esto si es ponerte en peligro, si no quieres…

-Damon-le cogió ambas manos, sosteniéndolas con las suyas-quiero hacerlo, me siento…-respiró hondo-necesito hacerlo, Enzo hizo esto por protegerme se lo debo.

-Vale, sabes que puedo…

-¿Cómo vas a pagarle tú con una tarjeta que no es tuya? ¿o con dinero negro? Te verá venir, a mi no, y si algo sale mal solo tengo que salir corriendo, tu vas a estar aquí esperándome, como mi héroe.

-Héroe-rió-da por hecho que estaré para lo que quieras, angelito.

-No me lo creo-dijo muy bajito antes de salir del coche, no es que no confiara en él, claro que lo hacía pero no siempre iba a poder estar para cuando se le necesitase, porque no había estado en el despacho con ella, ni tampoco en esa semana.

Le dio la vuelta a la clínica, se miró una vez más en el cristal de uno de los coches que estaba allí aparcado, estaba bien o por lo menos aparentaba estarlo, colocándose un poco el pelo se dirigió al edificio, no era tan imponente como un hospital pero olía a eso, a hospital. Llamó al telefonillo, una muchaha rubia le dejó paso.

-Bienvenida a la clínica Donovan, ¿en qué puedo servirle?

-Necesitaría una cita urgente con el doctor, ¿es posible? Es urgente-volvió a aclararselo, la chica chica asintió y le indicó que se sentase en la salita.

-Voy a avisarle.

-Perfecto-se sentó en uno de los sofás, solo había pasado unos segundos y ya estaba nerviosa, ¿y si se habían dado cuenta? ¿y si iban a llamar a la policía? un hilo de sudor le recorrió la espalda, justo cuando iba a largarse de allí un chico rubio con bata y gafas salía a recibirla, su sonrisa era hermosa, Elena no pudo resistirse a devolvérsela, era tan tierno, ese cabello dorado y esos ojos azules eran perfectos, le devolvió el saludo.

-Soy Elena…-se quedó callada, al no saber qué decir-Elena Gilbert.

-El doctor Matt Donovan, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

-Es un asunto bastante delicado-le aclaró, mientras el chico le conducía hasta su despacho, soltó su bolso en la mesita, mientras esperaba que el doctor tomase asiento-y le he elegido a usted porque es el mejor de la zona.

-No me trates de usted, hace que me sienta viejo, y solo tengo 27 años-le sonrió, cruzó los brazos en gesto pensativo-dígame qué le sucede.

-A mi no me sucede nada, doctor, es a un amigo-comenzó a relatarle los hechos por encima-tiene un golpe muy feo en la cabeza, y temo que eso pueda llevar a algo peor, tengo dinero para pagarle.

-¿Y por qué no está en un hospital?-la chica abrió la boca para contestar, pero no supo que decir, el chico esperó pacientemente, pero al ver que no respondía se levantó dispuesto a pedirle que se fuese-será mejor.

-¡Espere!-se levantó la chica al mismo tiempo-está en todo su derecho a echarme, pero ¿no es parte de su ética ayudar a quienes más lo necesiten? Creame mi amigo le necesita, le pagaré bien-sacó un talonario e incluso su tarjeta de crédito-es legal, todo es legal…

-Ya, la comprendo, pero no puedo ir contra la ley, hace un rato ha habido una pelea, ¿es uno de ellos?

-Si.

-Una banda.

-Es más complicado, pero, si no vemos si es grave el golpe podría morir, por favor, solo le pido que le eche un vistazo, no tiene porque venir con nosotros, podemos traerle.

-Traerlo en su estado sería peligroso, si se ha dado un buen golpe como dices es mejor no moverlo.

-No tenemos instalaciones.

-No hará falta, tengo lo que necesito. -suspiró resignado.

-¿Eso quiere decir que nos va a ayudar?-se ilusionó.

-Maldita sea-se pasó una mano por el pelo-si, voy a ayudaros, pero antes necesito que me pagues la cita ahora.

-Lo que quieras-sacó el talonario-¿tienes bolígrafo?-le señaló la mesita-Ok, ¿cuánto es la visita?

Matt subió el precio un poco más para ver la reacción de la chica, pero Elena no dijo nada ni reaccionó de ninguna forma, apuntó la cantidad y firmó con su nombre, solo rogó que su madre no fuese cerrado la cuenta, pero estaba claro que después de esto sus padres tendrían de donde tirar, le dio el talón y salieron los dos por la puerta con todo el material que necesitaban, la morena se puso las gafas e intentó pasar desapercibida, una sonrisa tonta se le dibujó en los labios cuando vio a Damon apoyado en el camaro muy tranquilo, corrió hasta su lado, el chico al verla enseguida se preocupó pero cuando la chica se lanzó a sus brazos todo dejó de tener sentido.

-¿Qué…?

-Lo he conseguido, un poco caro…-dibujó una mueca de disgusto-pero está hecho-señaló al chico que venía con el material, Damon se acercó a ayudarlo, pero cuando pudo mirarlo mejor se quedó pálido.

-Matt Donovan él es…-se calló al ver la tensión entre ambos.

-Leonardo Capille, un placer-se hizo el despistado y le ayudó a cargar las cosas, Matt tardó un poco más en reaccionar, solo diez años habían pasado, no era tanto tiempo para que no pudiese reconocerle, pero no comentó nada, se dejó conducir con los ojos vendados por todo el camino de vuelta.

Damon, con la ayuda de Elena trasladaron al doctor hasta la habitación de Enzo, cada paso que daba más se arrepentía por haber aceptado esa locura, ¿a quién, en su sano juicio, se le ocurre aceptar una locura por dinero? A él, solo a Matt Donovan.

La voz de otra mujer muy diferente a Elena le despistó por completo, incluso temió por su vida al notar, en el tono de voz, que estaban discutiendo.

-¿Es lo único que tienes?-alucinó Ric-¿a un crío?

-¡Eh!-saltó el aludido-soy un buen médico, aquí tienes-intentó sacar de su bolsillo una tarjeta, pero no dio con ella-joder, ¿me vais a quitar esto? ¿o planéais que mire a vuestro amigo con la venda?

-Pues no estaría mal-comentó de pasada Damon, Elena le dio un codazo, y fue ella quien le quitó la venda, Matt parpadeó varias veces al notar la luz de una lámpara, cuando miró al frente, se encontró con una mujer de tono caramelo que le sonrió para darle ánimos, su mirada se posó después a la chica de ojos café que le había quitado el antifaz, le sonrió de vuelta.

-Un momento-comentó Ric, acercándose al chico-¿Matt Donovan?

-¿Saltzmann?-por lo menos este le reconocía, es lo único que pensó en ese instante Matt, antes de dejarse abrazar por el mayor de los tres, contando aquí a Damon-que viejo estás.

-Capullo, con lo bien que ibas y has acabado siendo médico de pueblo.

-Más que pueblo ciudad, la población supera…

-¡Qué más da eso!-se alteró Jenna-vamos a ver al paciente, ¿no?

-Claro, si tenéis un breve informe para ver a que me enfrento.

-Si, acompañame-le condujo hasta donde estaba Enzo descansando, mientras Jenna le explicaba la información esencial, o mejor dicho, lo único que tenían, Elena se dejó caer en la silla del escritorio de su amigo, Alaric se disculpó con Elena y arrastró a su amigo al exterior.

-¿¡Donovan!? ¿¡no había otro que nos conozca más!?

-¡No me fijé en el nombre de la clínica! ¡Estaba demasiado preocupado por Enzo!

-Si quiere denunciarnos tiene nuestros nombres, ¡y tu apellido pedazo de animal!

-¡No es mi apellido!-aclaró amenazante, agarrando con fuerza a Ric-¡que te quede claro! ¿¡me oyes!?

-A mi ya me quedó claro hace mucho tiempo muchas cosas, pero ¿Y Matt?

-Ya me encargaré de hablar con él después de todo esto, ¿vale? lo importante ahora mismo es Enzo-Ric asintió en eso tenía razón, no podían ponerse a darle vueltas a algo que se podía solucionar con mucha facilidad, pero esta vez, como bien les había dejado claro con anterioridad Mason, estaban solos.

Elena se pasó las siguientes horas encerrada en su cuarto, mirando con firmeza su cuaderno, y pensando en todos sus problemas y en cómo su vida había cambiado en cuestión de segundos, no hace ni dos semanas su mayor preocupación era conseguir convencer a sus padres para poder tocar la libertad y ahora, el problema más simple que tenía era descubrir la verdad sobre sus padres. Bufó, y se dejó caer en la cama, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo? No podía, simplemente volver a casa, ¿o si?

¿Eso era una opción? ¿ir a casa y averiguar la verdad? Ni siquiera la chica tenía claro si sus padres no iban a volver a encerrarla.

Alaric asomó la cabeza.

-¿Novedades?

-Si.

-¿Buenas o malas?

-¿Por qué no vas a comprobarlo tu misma?-una sonrisa tonta se le dibujó en sus labios, era buena señal, por lo tanto eran buenas noticias, dejando todo patas arriba, e ignorando a su amigo salió corriendo hasta la salita donde estaban atendiendo a Enzo.

Entró con una exhalación y al ver a su amigo sonreír y quejarse de nuevo no lo dudó, se lanzó a sus brazos, un surco de lágrimas recorrió sus mejillas, ¿cuánto tiempo había estado manteniendo esas emociones en su interior? Demasiado, eso lo tenía claro.

-¡Morena! ¡Que me ahogas!

-¿Estás bien?-se separó un poco de él.

-Si...creo que sí-le sonrió-estaba sedado no en coma.

-¿Le has quitado la sedación?

-No, simplemente he dejado que pasara el efecto, tu amigo está bien...le he hecho una radiografía de la zona más afectada, solo es un golpe, nada grave, pero aún así sería bueno que si mostrase algún síntoma fuese a un médico, aunque eso no es viable, ¿cierto?-miró directamente a Damon, que se había mantenido en una esquina, más apartado de los demás, Elena reparó por primera vez en él, y vio algo en sus ojos que no le gustó nada, vió dolor y maldad.

Apartó su mirada de la de Damon cuando vio que este se fijaba en ella, no quiso darle importancia y centrarse en Enzo y en su estado, pero sentir la mirada penetrante del chico en su nuca no le hacía nada bien, apretó los puños, e intentó mantener la compostura viendo que era algo inútil, mientras Matt le explicaba lo que tendrían que hacer a partir de ahora Elena solo podía estar pensando en la forma de librarse de esa incomodidad.

-¿Perfecto?

-Perfecto entonces-concordó Enzo-¿puedo moverme y todas esas cosas, verdad?

-No creo que haya ningún problema con eso, pero ya sabes mareos o cosas así…

-Si, si, me quejo a mis papás y estos te traen, ¿verdad? ¿Mamá…?-le lanzó la sábana a la castaña que estaba totalmente ida, la chica reaccionó al reflejo y cogió el trozo de tela pero sin haber escuchado nada de lo que había dicho su amigo-¿ves? Voy a estar como nunca.

-Ya veo…-empezó a recoger sus cosas-bueno, ¿me vais a llevar de vuelta o…?

-Te llevo-esa convicción fue lo último que necesitó Elena para saber lo que planeaba Damon, y esa sola idea la trastornaba por momentos-vamos anda-le enseñó el camino-Y no hagas nada raro Enzo.

"No lo hagas tú, Damon"

Elena se giró sobre sus talones y recorrió la distancia que le separaba de Damon, el chico al estar de espalda no notó su presencia hasta que le agarró del brazo y le empotró contra la pared, incluso la chica se sorprendió de su propia fuerza.

-Escúchame bien Damon, como le pase algo al doctor te mato, ¿me oyes?-la fuerza de sus palabras, y el dolor que las acompañaba hizo más fuerte su amenaza, que incluso Damon necesitó un segundo para reaccionar. Enzo, junto a doctor se quedaron alucinados al oír las palabras de la chica, Enzo porque era la primera vez que alguien amenazaba a Damon en su propia casa y Matt porque temió por su vida por primera vez.

Ambos alucinaban.

-¿Sabes qué, angelito?-comenzó con ironía, tomando un mechón de pelo de la castaña, la cual ni se inmutó-que nadie sale con vida después de amenazarme.

-Pues yo sigo viva.

-No hagas que me arrepiente entonces-concluyó él, dándole un pequeño empujón para apartarla, ambos estaban totalmente aturdidos, pero ninguno comentó nada-¡tú! Vámonos.

-Ve-le exigió Enzo, el chico comenzó a andar con bastante dificultad pero enseguida alcanzó al que una vez fue su amigo-¿Elena?

-¿Si?-cambió de postura a una más cómoda y relajada.

-No te preocupes, Damon no hace daño...a alguien que le ha ayudado.

-Ya, pues eso no es lo que vi en sus ojos…

Una de las cosas que caracterizaba a Damon era eso, que nadie podía ver a través de sus ojos, nadie podía ver lo que escondía su alma, y ahí estaba esa chica, cuestionando todo lo que había aprendido Damon a lo largo de sus veintisiete años, cuando la chica le amenazó, le aclaró que no podía caminar con ese hilo de pensamientos, lo único que le vino a la mente, fue eso, que era la única persona, en su sano juicio, que tenía los huevos de atacarle y de decirle la verdad. Aunque dudaba de que hubiese mucha gente que supiese mirar en su alma como lo había hecho ella. Por eso le gustaba tanto, porque le hacía dudar de quien era.

Llevó al doctor hasta la entrada de la ciudad, aparcó, y se quedó en silencio unos segundos más, Matt estaba temblando, desde hacía un buen rato lo había notado, por eso disfrutaba con la incertidumbre del chaval, aunque en un pasado fuese su amigo.

-Ya hemos llegado doctor-sonrió de medio lado-¿quiere que le quite la venda? ¿o prefiere caminar así?

-¿Vas a matarme?

-Que directo-sonrió, mientras salía del camaro-no tengo ninguna intención de matar a los que me ayudan.

-Y yo que pensaba que ibas a decir: a los que son mis amigos.

-No somos amigos Donovan.

-Lo éramos _Salvatore_.

-No vuelvas a llamarme así-le dijo con tono glacial sacándole el antifaz con fuerza-ahora desaparece, y no la denuncies.

-¿Qué?-se extrañó.

-No vayas a por Elena.

-Parece buena chica-sonrió-eres tú el que debería tener cuidado, vas a acabar corrompiendo su alma, me he dado cuenta como te mira, es como si viese... a su héroe...no sé, piénsalo Damon, tu dejaste de ser el héroe cuando eras un niño.

-Desaparece quarterback.

-Y yo dejé de jugar al fútbol americano hace años-bromeó, con un gesto de mano salió corriendo en dirección, bueno sin ninguna dirección, solo buscando un lugar repleto de gente para así poder olvidar a esa gente para siempre. Lo que no sabía Matt es que no iba a ser la última vez que los viese, o supiese de ellos, era todo cuestión de tiempo.

Las siguientes semanas pasaron con mayor tranquilidad, Enzo no se separó de Elena en ningún momento, parecían dos adolescentes enamorados que se la pasaban jugando a las escondidas, Damon se mantuvo al margen del Edificio en todo momento por petición de Mason. Jenna estuvo ayudando a Ric, mientras este le explicaba la verdadera situación de la chica, Elena, pero la tranquila, como estaba mal visto en ese lugar volvió a corromperse una mañana.

Alaric entró embalado al cuarto de Elena, donde jugaba a las cartas con Enzo, ambos se quedaron extrañados al ver la reacción del chico, pero Enzo no tardó mucho en averiguar el porqué.

-Elena-respiró hondo-tengo una cosa que contarte.

-Sí, dime, no me asustes.

-Se trata de tus padres-la chica se preocupó al instante-han ido a la consulta de Donovan a pedir explicaciones sobre el cheque, ¿le diste un cheque?

-¿Y cómo querías que pagase?

-No lo sé, no lo sé, pero ya está hecho, paseando por la ciudad, me encontré al médico y me paró, estaba acojonado, pero es que yo alucinaba, ¡esa misma mañana! ¡Están en la ciudad!

-No quiero meteros en ningún lío-se levantó-si queréis que me vaya lo comprenderé.

-¡No tienes porque irte!

-¡Tengo diecisiete años! Mis padres tienen todo el derecho a que vuelva, ¿y Damon? ¿se lo has contado a él?

-No, porque no le he visto, y no tengo intención de decir nada, tu decides por ti, no depende de nadie.

-Quiero verles.

-Te acompañaré-se incluyó Enzo rápidamente-no puedo estar ni un día más aquí, ¡llevamos un mes parados en el mismo sitio! ¡Joder! No es vida esto…

-Es verdad, Damon es el único que tiene misiones aquí-alegó irónico-será que somos los perritos de los jefes.

-Pues no lo sé, pero se va a acabar Ric, nos vamos con Damon en la siguiente y no hay más que hablar, pero lo primero-miró a la chica-vamos a ayudar a Elena, y voy a hacerlo te guste o no, ¿por dónde empezamos?

-¿Por Matt?

-Me parece fantástico.

Enzo y Elena llegaron a la consulta del doctor en veinte minutos, la chica no parecía nerviosa en absoluto pero sentía que en cualquier momento iba a estallar, esta vez, quien los recibió fue el mismo doctor, que no se sorprendió ni un poco en verles.

-Os esperaba.

-¿Nos esperabas?-frunció ceño.

-Bueno te esperaba a ti...y a Damon, no al que debería descansar un rato y su rostro está en busca y captura en la misma ciudad.

-Ya, me gustan los riesgos, y el caballero Damon no está a jornada completa-sacó las manos del bolsillo-hemos venido a que nos cuentes que pasó con los papás de esta chiquita.

-Estaba en mi consulta, cuando vinieron, montaron una buena nada más llegar…

_Para Matt hoy no era su día, gran parte de las citas que tenía esa misma mañana se le retrasaron hasta bien entrada la hora de descanso, por lo que acabó totalmente extasiado, se dejó caer en el silloncito, mientras, su secretaria, firmaba el alta a uno de los pacientes._

_-Muchas gracias._

_-Vuelva dentro de unas dos semanas._

_-Claro._

_La mujer lo acompañó hasta la puerta, mientras recogía la mesita de las revistas._

_-Doctor tómese la tarde libre, será lo mejor._

_-No, tengo una cita en…-miró su reloj de muñeca, y dibujó una mueca de disgusto-otra cita que va con retraso, debería llamarles para preguntar, es Megan._

_-Donovan de verdad tómese lo que le queda libre, o por lo menos acépteme un café para reponer fuerzas._

_-Algo más fuerte si-el rostro de su secretaria era un poema-es una broma, un café bie cargado era lo que quería decir._

_La chica sonrió y enseguida le trajo un poco de café con unas gotas del alcohol, sabía que su jefe necesitaba algo más fuerte para aguantar las horas siguientes, tendía a tener a la agenda bastante cargada en estos días. Mientras le servía la taza, una pareja bastante nerviosa entraba embalada a la consulta, Matt se levantó con rapidez, mientras la chica analizaba la situación._

_No tenían ningún derecho a entrar así._

_-¿Matt Donovan?-no miraron directamente al chico que había estado sentado en el silloncito, miraban fijamente a la secretaria, la cual no supo que responder al ver el miedo impregnado en los ojos de la morena._

_-Soy yo, disculpen mi aspecto-les sonrió-¿en qué puedo…?_

_-¡¿Dónde está mi hija!?-casi escupió el hombre, lanzándose directamente hacia el chico, el cual tropezó al apartarse._

_-¡Grayson por favor!-le agarró del brazo-disculpe a mi marido, veníamos por el cheque, la transferencia desde mi cuenta hasta la suya._

_-¿Transferencia?_

_-Si, a nombre de Elena Gilbert, ¿la recuerda?_

_Tardó unos segundos más en asimilar la pregunta, en captar las palabras de esa mujer que realmente se veía asustada y nerviosa. Negó con la cabeza._

_-¡Mentiroso!-soltó Grayson-se ha quedado pálido…_

_-Bueno, no quería...quiero decir, la chica vino a pedirme cita y me pagó, solo eso, no la conozco de nada más, por si la buscan no me dio más nada que eso-la lengua se le traba en cada intento inútil de mentir o decir algo para poder salir de allí ileso._

_-No le creemos-comenzó Miranda, sacando una foto de su hija, sabiendo a lo que se arriesgaba-la han secuestrado-sollozó-solo necesitamos saber algo...cualquier cosa…_

_-No parecía secuestrada._

_-Pues lo está, y en contra de su voluntad._

_-Lo dudo._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque vino sola a pedirme ayuda, podría perfectamente haber dicho que llamase a la policía, pero ella realmente estaba preocupada por su amigo, el cual estaba herido, estaba bien, no parecía obligada._

_Miranda y Grayson se lanzaron una mirada de preocupación, su hija no podría haber fingido todo esto si no tuviese ayuda de "ella", ¿y si le habían engañado? ¿y si "ella" se había enterado? esa sola posibilidad quemaba el corazón de ambos, no habían estado toda la vida huyendo para nada-Miren no sé nada, lo siento._

_-Quédate con el dinero, y no comentes nada-Grayson agarró a su mujer totalmente devastada para poder salir de allí._

Elena se llevó una mano al pecho, sus padres sufrían, ella no era tonta, ya se lo imaginaba pero oírlo desde la boca de otra persona lo hacía todavía más real, tragó saliva con dificultad, y se aferró a su cuaderno como si no hubiese ningún objeto sólido en el mundo más que esas hojas. Enzo le agarró la mano que tenía libre para mostrarle su apoyo, pero la chica no estaba estable para ver o sentir nada de lo que le transmitía el chico.

-Es lo único que sé Elena, sé que no estás secuestrada, o por lo menos ahora no, pero tus padres no van a parar hasta dar contigo, se merecen saber algo.

-Lo sé-musitó con dificultad-pero yo no puedo, simplemente volver, no puedo…

-¿Por qué no?-le cuestionó Enzo, y por primera vez Elena le miró a los ojos en toda la tarde, vio dulzura, apoyo y dolor-es tu hogar, Elena, tu familia.

-Vosotros sois mi familia.

-No, nosotros somos tus amigos, esos amigos que cuando terminas la carrera piensas: ¿cómo pude…?-bromeó, ganándose un codazo de la chica-es la verdad…

-Te quiero mucho, ¿lo sabes verdad?

-Si, yo también te quiero morena-la abrazó, transmitiendo con ese gesto todo lo que sentía por esa pequeña chica-pero tienes que volver.

-Antes tengo que…¡dios no quiero volver!

Se separó de Enzo, recordando al instante al chico de esos penetrantes ojos azules, no claro que no quería volver, Damon la necesitaba, necesitaba estar a su lado para trasmitirle la serenidad que él buscaba, ya lo había comprobado, Damon era diferente cuando ella estaba cerca. Ella quería que Damon fuese estable, pero, ¿era realmente eso lo que buscaba en él? ¿ayudarle?

Matt les había dado el teléfono de contacto con sus padres, la misma tarjeta que les dio a é, Elena caminó con ese papelito en sus manos hasta llegar al estacionamiento; Enzo la acompañó de cerca, pensando en cada momento que había pasado con esa morena, y en cómo le afectaba la posibilidad de que no volviese a verla.

La castaña se quedó quieta, y se giró para darse de bruces con un muy pensativo Enzo.

-Quiero hablar con mis padres, solo eso.

-Elena-comenzó.

-¡No vayas por ese camino! Solo necesito hablar con ellos, quiero respuestas antes de volver…

-Eso es una amenaza.

-No, Enzo, es ser astuta, ¿vas a ayudarme?

Elena y Enzo esperaban sentados con un teléfono de usar y tirar dispuestos a satisfacer el deseo de la chica por hablar con sus padres y tener el control de la situación, ya había recibido varias llamadas perdidas de Damon, y no le había contestado a ninguna de ellas, sabiendo perfectamente lo que le iba a decir, del peligro en el que se exponía.

La chica tecleó los números en la pantalla, había señal, estaban disponibles, cerró los ojos y se concentró, la mirada de Damon volvió a su mente, confortando esa punzada en su pecho.

-¿Diga?

-Mamá-sonrió-soy yo, Elena.

-¡Grayson!-se oyó ruidos de fondo-hija mía, ¿dónde estás…? ¿qué has hecho? mi niña es demasiado tiempo, vuelve prometo…

-No prometas nada aún, por favor-le suplicó-necesito que seáis sinceros conmigo si queréis...que vuelva.

-Claro, tu solo pide por esa boca, mi amor-sonrió desde la otra línea-tu padre y yo responderemos a lo que quieras.

-¿Quiénes sois realmente? ¿Por qué me habéis tenido oculta del mundo? ¿quién soy mamá? Y lo más importante, ¿quién es…?

Enzo le arrebató el teléfono, extrañada le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria hacia su comportamiento, pero el chico no le dejó que dudase la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella. Ambos comenzaron a correr al interior del parque, la chica empezó a gritarle y a resistirse, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de porqué huían.

-¡Para! ¡Le conozco…!-mintió, no le costó mucho reconocerle, se trataba del agente que la llamó "Amara" aunque esta vez iba de paisano.

-Yo también, y es policía.

-Pero no nos busca por eso-le gritó-¡suéltame! ¡Lárgate!-le pidió-confía en mi…

-Yo confío pero Damon…

-Que le jodan a Damon-se soltó-te veo luego, en la parte trasera de la consulta-le acarició la mejilla-volveré, siempre vuelvo.

-Eres…

-¿Qué?

Enzo no le dio tiempo a que la chica formulase la pregunta ni tampoco fue capaz de terminar su propia frase, sin pensarlo se lanzó a los labios de la chica, fue un mero roce, un beso tierno, que conquistó por completo el corazón de la chica, la cual no supo reaccionar hasta que vio que Enzo salió corriendo, se llevó una mano a la boca, fue dulce, muy dulce.

* * *

_¿Dulce...? Enzo es dulce 3_

_Pues aquí os dejo otro capítulo, antes de tiempo, porque _no habéis alcanzado los 45 reviews_, pero como no quiero ser cruel _os dejo el episodio_, pero _**para el siguiente**_ tengo que alcanzar por lo menos _**50 reviews**_, nos es por nada, es solo motivación. Gracias por todo, ustedes, los lectores son lo mejor._

_Especialmente gracias a todos los que os paráis y me expresáis vuestras dudas, no puedo resolverlas todas, solo puedo decir que los Gilbert son gente de dinero pero no por eso puede estar todo en su casa, Damon si puede librarse de Mason, pagando su deuda y abandonando, pero...¡siempre hay un pero! jajaja. Enzo es duro de roer, pero es un ser humano, y...¿Damon celoso? Próximamente veremos si eso es un "si" o un "no" :)_

_Besos!_

**Y gracias, otra vez, por leer :D**

**PD: **Sobre Calle Bourbon: ya tengo el primer episodio escrito, los que tengáis facebook, y estéis en el grupo de FanSfic podréis leer un adelanto, como ya dije, hasta agosto, la segunda semana más o menos, no actualizaré. Ya sabéis que mi prioridad es Enredados y SCOM.


End file.
